4-Dai No Raifusutori
by Cherry Blosoom Hime-chan
Summary: Kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan pada masa lalu membuat mereka menjadi merasa bersalah dan sakit hati. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada ke-4 remaja tersebut? Akankah takdir mempermainkannya?
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna… Aku adalah author baru disini..dan ini adalah cerita pertamaku..

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Onee-chanku yang paling baik dan cantik yang ada di Riau..

Firda-neechan

Semoga kalian suka dan menikmatinya... ^_^

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata

Genre : AU,AT,Romance,Tragedy

Rated : T

Rating : T

OOC,abal,gaje,de el el

PS: Disini sakuranya yang OOC #OK! No protes #Dihajar fans sakura

RnR! Please #pupy eyes

Sumarry:

Kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan pada masa lalu membuat mereka menjadi merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada ke-4 remaja tersebut? Akankah takdir mempermainkannya?

Chapter 1 : Pengenalan

Konoha Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah yang paling terkenal dan paling banyak diminati orang. Sekolah ini berada di Jepang. Kenapa banyak diminati orang? Karna Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah Internasional,dimana hanya anak orang kaya dan anak bangsawan saja yang dapat masuk sekolah ini.

Mari kita lihat. Di sebuah rumah,terdapat seseorang sedang bercermin,lebih tepatnya lagi seorang gadis. Gadis itu melihat dirinya. Ia tampak gelisah. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah-ralat,maksudnya dia pindah sekolah karena ayahnya yang harus pindah rumah tiba tiba karena pekerjaannya.

Dia gelisah karena dia takut saat nanti disekolah barunya,dia tidak dapat beradaptasi. Ia takut,apa nantinya dia akan diejek karna warna rambutnya yang aneh? Atau dia tidak-

"SAKURAAA!". Teriak ibunya dari bawah.

Lamunan sakura buyar. Yup,dia adalah Haruno Sakura,gadis cantik yang memiliki warna rambut yang unik seperti permen karet,rambutnya lurus sepinggang,pintar,baik hati kepada orang lain,kulit putih dan halus bagaikan kain sutra,hidung mancung, de el el.

"Sakura! Cepat turun,sarapan dulu,nanti kau bisa terlambat". Teriak ibunya dari bawah.

O ya sekedar info,ibu sakura bernama Haruno Mebuki. Dia adalah seorang koki terkenal,dia mempunyai restoran bintang lima yang bernama Restaurant Cherry Blossoms. Nama ini sengaja dipilih karna pada waktu itu adalah hari kelahiran sakura. Dia bahkan sudah mendapat banyak penghargaan. Ayahnya bernama Haruno Kizashi,seorang pengusaha yang perusahaannya bernama Company Haruno. Salah satu perusahaan yang paling terkenal di Jepang.

"Iya buuu!". Sakura segera turun untuk sarapan pagi.

Di ruang makan.

"Ohayo minna". Sapa sakura ceriang.

"Ohayo". Jawab mereka serempak.

Disinilah sakura berada,bersama orang tuanya dan kakak tercintanya. Kakak sakura adalah seorang jurnalis terkenal,bahkan pernah masuk tv. Kalian tahu siapa dia? Ya,dia adalah Haruno Sasori,mempunyai rambut berwarna merah,mempunyai mata hazel yang menawan. #menurut sakura,berparas tampan,tinggi,putih dan bersih,serta banyak fansnya. #wuiiihhh :D

**SKIP**

"Tou-san,kaa-san,sakura berangkat dulu. Ayo onii-chan". Sakura dan sasori pun beranjak lalu mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ittekimasu". Jawab mereka.

"Iya,hati hati di jalan,nak." Kata ibu sakura.

"Iya,bu". Sakura pun pergi.

Sakura pun naik mobil bersama sasori. Diperjalanan,sakura bersenandung kecil. Lalu senyam senyum sendiri. Kelihatannya dia begitu senang sekali. Sasori pun sampai terheran heran melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?". Akhirnya sasori pun bertanya.

Sakura pun menjawab "Aku tidak kenapa kenapa kok,onii-chan,cuma tak sabar saja agar sampai sekolah". Seru sakura sambil melihat ke jalan.

Sasori hanya tersenyum. Dia bisa memaklumi bahwa adiknya itu memang suka suasana baru.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Sementara itu,disebuah rumah-ralat di sebuah distrik. Ya,Distrik Uchiha,distrik yang paling terkenal se-Jepang. Bahkan di Indonesia pun sampai terkenal #lebay

Ok ! Kembali ke cerita.

Di dalam distrik itu,terdapat seseorang dengan rambut pantat ayam. #Author ketawain rambutnya #Di chidori.

Orang itu menatap datar pantulan di cerminnya. Ok ! Kita perkenalkan lagi salah satu tokoh kita. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke,orang yang di berkati Tuhan mendapat paras yang tampan-ralat,SANGAT TAMPAN #lebay,banyak fansnya #pastilah,berkulit putih,hidung mancung,matanya onyx yang tajam bagaikan elang,tinggi,tapi sayang sifatnya pendiam,egois,dingin,angkuh,tak banyak bicara,dan susah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Mempunyai kakak yang tampan juga. Uchiha Itachi,lemah lembut,ramah kepada orang lain,murah senyum,kontras sekali dengan sifat sasuke #dibunuh sasuke

Umur mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun,sasuke 16 tahun dan itachi 19 tahun.

Pria itu segera turun kebawah sebelum 'baka aniki'nya itu meneriakinya.

"Ohayo sasuke-kun". Sapa ibunya,Uchiha Mikoto,seorang ibu rumah tangga,meskipun sudah mau kepala 4 tapi masih terlihat muda.

"Hn". Jawab sasuke seperti biasa.

"Ohayo sasu-chaaann". Kini giliran itachi yang menyapanya. Sasuke mendelik kepada itachi.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu,menjijikan". Jawab sasuke kesal.

"Haha,kau itu ya sasuke,padahal dulu waktu kecil kau tidak masalah aku memanggilmu seperti itu". Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Sudah sudah,lebih baik kita segera sarapan". Mereka pun makan.

Kemana ayah sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak ada disana? Jawabannya adalah karna ayah sasuke sedang dinas ke luar kota. Biasalah,bisnis. Ayah sasuke bernama Uchiha Fugaku,seorang pria paruh baya yang penuh wibawa,s'lalu tenang dalam menghadapai masalah. Dia mempunyai perusahaan bernama Company Uchiha. Salah satu perusahaan yang terkenal juga se-Jepang.

"Aku pergi". Sasuke beranjak dan segera mengambil kunci motor sportnya.

"Ya,hati hati". Mikoto melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn".

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Di sebuah rumah yang megah,di suatu kamar,terdapat seorang lelaki yang sedang tidur-ralat masih tidur.

"NARUTOOOO! Bangun ! Ini sudah siang". Yap,dia adalah naruto,Uzumaki Naruto,orang yang akan menjadi Hokage. #Hey ini bukan Canon

Seorang pria yang memilki wajah pas pas-an. SEKALI LAGI. Pas pas-an #dirasengan #haha bercanda.

Ok TAMPAN DEH! berkulit coklat muda,mempunyai tanda lahir di kedua pipinya berupa garis garis seperti rubah. Seorang anak dari sepasang suami-istri Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto adalah anak yang periang,ceria,penuh semangat,dan hyperactive. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha juga yang terkenal seperti Haruno dan Uchiha,juga mempunyai perusahaan bernama Company Uzumaki.

Jam 06.48.

"Enghh…". Terdengar suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hoaammm… Aku harus siap siap berangkat sekolah. Ngomong ngomong,sekarang jam berap-ya ampun aku akan telat !". Teriak naruto panik.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar hal itu hanya geleng geleng kepala.

'Anak muda jaman sekarang'. Batin merea berdua.

Jam 06.56.

Sekarang naruto sudah siap dengan baju sekolahnya yang berwana biru dan putih #yailah masa kuning dan hijau

Dia juga bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen seperti sasuke.

"Aku berangkat !". Seru naruto buru buru sambil memakan rotinya.

"Ya,hati hati di jalan,nak" Jawab kushina.

"Kalau begitu aku juga berangkat dulu". Minato beranjak dari kursinya lalu mencium kening kushina.

"Ya,hati hati juga".

"Ya".

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Hinata,kau akan berangkat bersama neji?". Tanya seorang pria paruh baya di ruang makan.

"Ya ayah,hari ini aku tidak ingin naik bis". Jawab hinata.

Hyuga Hinata,itulah nama gadis berambut indigo ini. Hinata adalah anak dari dari Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Ayako. Ibu hinata sudah meninggal sejak hinata masih berusia 13 tahun,otomatis sekarang hinata jadi anak piatu.

Hinata memliki mata lavender yang indah,rambut yang panjang,kulitnya putih bagaikan porselan,pemalu,baik,cantik,pintar,dan mempunyai sepupu bernama Hyuga Neji. Sifat neji tak beda jauh dari sasuke. Dingin,irit bicara,tapi jika orang sudah mengenal lama dirinya,maka mereka akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya neji adalah orang yang baik.

"Hinata berangkat dulu,tou-san". Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan pamit kepada tou-sannya.

"Hn,hati hati. Neji,jaga hinata." Ucap hiashi degan tegas.

Neji hanya mengangguk.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya onii-chan". Ucap sakura ketika sampai di sekolah.

"Sama sama". Balas sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah sakura pergi dulu ya. Jaa ne onii-chan". Sakura pun berlari lari kecil menuju sekolahnya. Sasori memerhatikan adiknya sampai adiknya itu sampai digerbang sekolahnya. Lalu dia pun berangkat untuk kuliah.

Saat sakura sudah masuk,baru saja masuk,terdengar berbagai teriakan para siswi. Dia mendengar mereka meneriakan nama sasuke atau apalah itu. Yang jelas dia penasaran ada apa di sana.

Mari kita lihat para siswi siswi disini. Benar saja,mereka meneriaki nama sasuke. Sasuke mana? Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke,pangeran sekolah ini,dan para sisiwi itu adalah FG nya. #ya ampun sasuke fans loe banyak banget sih

"Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kun…!".

"Sasuke-kun… kyaa..!"

"Sasuke-kun…!". Begitulah Teriakan para siswi saat sasuke datang.

Kita alihkan pandangan kita kepada sasuke. Sasuke baru datang dengan motor sportnya,ia membuka helmnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang sempat terkena angin. Membuat para siswi makin kelepek kelepek #alah alay

"Sasuke-kuunn… Jadilah pacarku… I love you so much…! Muach muach" kata salah satu siswi berambut hitam pendek sebahu sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sasuke hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan jijik. Tak tahan dengan situasi ini,sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dan tepat pada waktu itu naruto baru saja datang dan mengangetkan si uchiha bungsu ini.

"YO,TEMEE!" sapa naruto keras sambil menepuk pundak sasuke yang membuat si empunya kaget bukan main.

"Ck,dobe. Berhentilah mengangetkanku." Ucap sasuke sambil terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan ocehan naruto.

"Oy,teme,tunggu!". Naruto pun segera berlari menyusul sasuke. Sakura yang hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya terbingung bingung dan sweatdrop.

'Sudahlah daripada memikirkan hal ini,lebih baik aku segera ke kantor ruang guru'. Pikirnya dalam hati.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Ayo,hinata". Neji pun membukakan mobilnya kepda hinata.

"A-arigato,ne-neji-ni". Ucapnya tergagap. #tadi dirumah gak gagap tuh #salahin author donk #huuuu

**SKIP**

"Jadi,kau Haruno Sakura?". Tanya sang kepala sekolah,saat ini sakura sudah berada di ruang guru.

"Ya". Jawab sakura.

"Hhhmm… Kau murid pindahan Suna ya..". Ucap Tsunade. Ya,Senju Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

"Baiklah,kau sekarang bisa pergi dari sini,dan kelasmu berada di XI-A". Balas tsunade.

"Ya,terimakasih banyak tsunade-sensei". Sakura pun lekas pergi dari ruangan guru dan menuju kelasnya.

"Haruno yahh.." Gumam tsunade yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Sakura sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Ia menarik napas dalam dalam. Ia gugup,sangat gugup. Perlahan lahan dia membuka kenop pintunya. Dia menahan napas beberapa saat. Saat pintunya terbuka,terlihat guru bermasker yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi itu.

"A-anoo…". Mendadak ia menjadi gagap.

"Ya". Jawab sensei tersebut.

"Ah,kau pasti Haruno Sakura,kan?". Jawabnya sekaligus bertanya.

"Y-ya sensei". 'Aduh kenapa aku jadi gini sih'. Rutuk sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Silahkan masuk,ayo perkenalkan dirimu". Kakashi segera menyuruh sakura untuk masuk kedalam.

Sakura pun masuk. Dia bisa melihat pandangan semua orang mengarah kepadanya,dan dirinya semakin malu saja. Dia juga bisa melihat cowok yang tadi pagi,yang disebut sebut oleh para siswi. Sasuke hanya melihat gadis itu dari sejak ia masuk.

"A-anoo.. Hajmemashite,watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu". Sakura pun membungkuk. Dia tarik napas dalam dalam lalu mengangkat kembali badannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kuharap kalian semua mau berteman denganku". Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin cantik saja.

"Baiklah haruno-san,kau bisa duduk di bangku uchiha-san. Uchiha-san angkat tanganmu". Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya. Semua murid mengeluh. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya #author pun tak tahu

"Kenapa sakura bersama sasuke sih". Keluh seorang siswa berambut coklat. Yang lain pun begitu. Begitu juga dengan para siswi.

"Kyaaa…. Kenapa sasuke-kun harus duduk sama si rambut gulali itu sih". Ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata lavendernya.

Ya,dia adalah shion. Yuki Shion. Dia adalah ketua FG. Dia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mendekati si bungsu uchiha itu. Dan ia akan labrak siapa saja yang berani medekati si pangeran sekolah itu kecuali para anggota FG. Sungguh tidak adil dan egois. Dia juga iri karna cewe itu sangat manis,bahkan shion pun mengakuinya meski enggan dan banyak cowo yang menyukai cewe itu.

"Baiklah anak anak,kita lanjutkan". Kemudian kakashi menulis lagi di bor.

Sakura pun duduk di samping sasuke dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Ohayo". Ucap sakura tersenyum.

"Hn. Ohayo". Balas sasuke datar.

Naruto yang duduk di belakang sasuke mendengar hal itu tercengang. Baru pertama kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjawab sapaan. Bahkan dirinya pun tak pernah dibalas.

Sakura tersenyum lagi "Kau sungguh tampan,tak heran jika tadi pagi para siswi meneriaki namamu". Ujar sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cih,mereka itu berisik,cerewet,menyebalkan,centil,dan mereka s'lalu menggangguku". Ucap sasuke panjang lebar.

Sekali lagi,naruto dibuat tercengang. Apakah sasuke sakit,ataukah sasuke sudah tidak waras,atau sasuke terbentur sesuatu,atau.. jangan jangan… dia adalah alien dari planet lain dan menyamar menjadi sasuke,dan sasuke diculik oleh mereka dan dan-naruto tepiskan dugaannya yang terakhir.

'Sungguh tidak masuk akal'. Pikirnya.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Baiklah anak anak,pelajaran hari ini selesai,dan ingat,kerjakan pr halaman 29. Selamat siang". Ucap kakashi sambil pergi keluar.

Anak anak pun berhamburan keluar. Ada yang ke kantin,taman sekolah,de el el.

Sasuke meleset pergi ke kantin dengan naruto (baca: dipaksa).

Sakura pun bingung harus bagaimana,dia tadinya ingin bertanya kepada sasuke dimana arah ke kantin,tapi orangnya sudah tidak ada.

'Aduhhh…bagaimana ini?'. Ucap sakura dalam hatinya.

Saat sakura sedang berpikir,tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mengangetkannya.

"Haaaaii!" Ucap sang gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun menoleh,'dia manis sekali…seperti boneka barbie'. Pikir sakura.

"A-anoo.. h-ha-".

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Yamanaka Ino!". Sebelum sakura selesai bicara,gadis itu sudah memotongnya.

"Kau tahu,rambutmu ini unik dan indah sekali looohh..!". Sakura pun memerah wajahnya.

"Oh ya,ini teman temanku. Yang berambut coklat cepol dua itu namanya Chao Tenten,dia dari Cina. Nah kalo yang satunya lagi namanya Hyuga Hinata,dan dia itu pemalu".

Dia pun mulai memperkenalkan teman-temannya itu.

Sakura pun menjawab. "Hai.. terimakasih sudah memperkenalkan diri kalian". Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum menatap 3 gadis dihadapannya.

"Ano.. Yamanaka-"

"Panggil ino saja,dan juga panggil mereka dengan tenten dan hinata. Ok!". Lagi lagi ino memotongnya. #-_-'

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ino,bisa tunjukkan dimana arah ke kantin?". Sakurapun bertanya.

Dengan ceria ino menjawab. "Oh,tentu saja..tadi kita kesini juga ingin mengajakmu ke kantin.

Sakurapun membelakkan matanya. Selama ini,belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya ke kantin. Kenapa? Karna dulunya sakura s'lalu dijauhi oleh teman temannya,bahkan di sekolah lamanya pun sakura s'lalu ditindas. Entah apa yang membuat sakura menjadi begitu. Makanya saat ini sakura sangatlah senang. Awalnya dia berpikir,mungkin di sini dia juga akan ditindas seperti dulu,tapi ternyata tidak. Dan sakura bersyukur akan hal itu.

**Dikantin.**

"Sakura,kau mau pesan apa,biar kupesankan. Sekalian juga buat tenten dan hinata". Ucap ino ceria. Saat ini mereka telah duduk di barisan kedua.

Tenten pun mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya. "Ino,kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang bahagia". Hinata juga mengangguk setuju.

"Ah,tentu saja. Hari ini aku sedang bahagiaaaaaa….sekaliii…". Jawabnya dengan mata yang berbinar binar. Sakura hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan 3 gadis yang sekarang resmi menjadi teman barunya itu.

"Kalian tahu,sekarang aku sudah menjadi pacarnya saiii-kuunn…". Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tenten dan hinata hanya ber-oh ria dan mengucapkan selamat.

Sai? Siapa itu sai? Tanya sakura dalam hati. Ino yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran sakura langsung menjawab

"Sakura,kau pasti belum tahu sai-kun kan?". Tanya ino.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,akan kuceritakan. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia kelas XII-D. Sai-kun ini adalah seorang pelukis yang hebat. Dia juga pernah melukisku saat tahun lalu. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia bilang? Dia bilang aku cantik dan manisss..! Kyaaa… Saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya.." Ino pun memerah wajahnya bila mengingat hal itu.

Sakura yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan berkata.

"Baiklah,dan kau harus tunjukkan si 'pelukis hebat' itu ino kepadaku..". Jawab sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja,pasti donk..". Ucap ino sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kalian mau pesan apa?". Tanya ino menatap temannya satu per satu.

"Aku ingin sandwich extra besar,jus melon,dan kentang.". Pesan tenten.

"Kalau a-aku pesan jus mangga saja". Jawab hinata.

"Kalau kau sakura,apa yang akan kau pesan?". Tanya ino lagi karna sepertinya sakura diam saja dari tadi.

"Oh,aku ikut saja denganmu ino,sekalian sambil melihat lihat". Jawab sakura yang langsung bangkit.

"Baiklah". Ino pun mengangkat bahunya tanda terserah.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu yahhh..". Sakura dan ino pun pergi. Saat memesan,mereka harus menunggu antrian yang sangat banyak seperti pasukan semut #plaakk -_-

"Duuhh,lama amat sih,pegel nih nunggunya..". Keluh ino.

"Sabar ino,nih sebentar lagi bagian kita". Balas sakura sambil tersenyum #kyaa sakura senyum mulu.

Akhirnya mereka memesan juga setelah setengah abad menunggu? o.O

Saat mereka kembali,mereka bertemu dengan sasuke dan naruto. Kebetulan meja mereka bersebelahan.

"Hai sasuke,naruto!". Ucap ino saat mereka akan duduk.

"Oh,hai ino." Jawab naruto,dan sasuke? Dia mengabaikannya. Ino sudah biasa seperti itu. Dia tahu sifat sasuke seperti apa.

"Hai uzumaki-san,uchiha-san". Kini sakura yang menyapa.

"Haaii sakura-chaaann.. Jangan memanggilu begitu,itu terlalu formal..panggil saja kami naruto dan sasuke. Benar kan,sasuke?" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir dan menyikut perut sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak,namun pada akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Hn".

Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah,sasuke-kun dan naruto". Jawabnya.

Senyum naruto langsung memudar,dia cemberut.

"Kenapa kau memanggil dia dengan suffix-kun sedangkan aku tidak?". Seru naruto sambil menunjuk sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai-LAGI #sasuke..sebenarnya loe tuh napa sih

"Kau tahu naruto,akan ada yang cemburu jika aku memanggilmu dengan suffix-kun.." Kekeh sakura.

Dia tahu bahwa hinata itu menyukai naruto. Terlihat dari saat mereka bertemu. Wajah hinata langsung memerah dan terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah naruto. Dan itu sudah jelas.

"Tapi sasuke juga banyak yang menyukainya,maksudku dia kan banyak fansnya!". Naruto masih tidak terima. Bukannya naruto cemburu atau apa,hanya saja dia ingin mengalahkan si bungsu uchiha itu.

"Sudahlah,terima saja nasibmu itu,naruto". Akhirnya sasuke bersuara juga. Naruto kesal,coba kau lihat wajahnya,dia menyeringai dan pandangannya seperti meremehkan.

Sakura menjawab lagi.

"Hmm..menurutku FG sasuke-kun itu hanya menyukai sasuke-kun dari segi luarnya saja,tak melihat dalamnya. Wajar saja kan,sasuke-kun itu kaya,tampan,tinggi,kulitnya putih,dan masih banyak lagi kelebihannya. Benar kan,ino?" Cerocos sakura yang kelewat polos itu panjang x lebar.

Ino hanya sweatdrop dan mengangguk saja. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Naruto pun semakin kusut lagi wajahnya.

"Sakura-chaann..jangan melebih-lebihkan si 'Teme' ini donkk.. Aku juga tak kalah tampannya dari dia!" Seru naruto. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan dan mendengus. 'Kekanak-kanakkan sekali' pikirnya.

Mereka ber-empat pun menertawai naruto,tentu saja kecuali sasuke dan hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun juga ta-tampan dan baik h-hati kok". Jawab hinata yang sudah memerah lagi wajahnya,bahkan sampai ke telinga#author sweatdrop

**SKIP**

Pulang sekolah.

Sakura,ino,tenten,dan hinata sedang berjalan bersama. Tiba-tiba ada mobil mewah berwarna merah cerah datang. Keluarlah sosok yang ada di mobil itu.

"Sakura." Ya,dia adalah kakak sakura. Siapa lagi jika bukan sasori.

"Onii-chaaann!". Ucap sakura riang. Tadinya sakura pikir kakaknya itu tidak akan menjemputnya karna sibuk.

"Ayo pulang". Ucap sasori. Sakura mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

Sakurapun berlari kecil menuju mobil kakaknya itu. Tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Sosok itu pun menghilang.

Siapakah sosok itu?

A/N: Kyaaa…. Gak tau harus ngomong apa? Ini bener bener gaje banget.. alurnya juga jelek,maklumlah.. masih amatir.. hehe.. jadi mohon dimaklumi aja yah.. ^_^

Tunggu chap depan ya.. ^_^ '-')/

Arigato buat yang read and review.. :D XD

**Behind The Scene**

Author: "Yosshh.. minna,arigato buat hari ini.." #tepuk tangan

Sakura: "Tadi kenapa aku jadi kayak hinata sih!?". #Sakura cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat author gemas.

Naruto:" Kok adegan aku sama hinata-chan gak ada sih!?".

Hinata:~Wajahnya memerah bak kepiitng rebus~

Author:"Sabar…nanti di chap yang selanjutnya. Minna juga udah gak sabar kan? :D #pede banget

Sasuke:~Memutar bola mata bosan~ So,bagaimana,chap depan?

Author:"Ooohh.. Pastinya bakal lebih seru donk,apalagi ada Karin di chap depan".

Karin:"Bagus,sekarang aku dapat peran". ~jawabnya skartastik~

Authir:"Haha..gomen soalnya kan ini masih chap 1.. OMG

**Bocoran Chapter 2**

Naruto:"Sasuke,ayo ke kantin".

Sasuke:"Hn".

Karin:"Anak pembunuh!".

DEG DEG

Sakura:"Kuharap kau mengerti,Karin".

Tsunade:"Shizune,aku khawatir pada mereka berdua".

Shizune:"Ya,saya juga".

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara sakura dan Karin,dan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh tsunade?

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ! XD =D :D

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Haha.. Gomen ne.. Updatenya telat.. #nyengir watados

O ya buat yang review makasih bgt ya.. :D makin semangat nihh…

Ok! Skg ini dia! Chap 2 nya.. :D :D :D XD

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata

Genre : AU,AT,Romance,Tragedy

Rated : T

Rating : T

OOC,abal,gaje,de el el

RnR! Please #sharingan

Sumarry:

Kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan pada masa lalu membuat mereka menjadi merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada ke-4 remaja tersebut? Akankah takdir mempermainkannya?

Chapter 2 : Musuh

Suara decitan burung yang sedang bernyanyi dia atas pohon sakura tidak membuat sang putri alias sakura bangun.

"Sakura.." Sang kakak mengetuk pintu kamar sakura. Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi sasori mencoba memanggil adiknya.

"Sakuraa.." Tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasori menghela napas. Akhirnya dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Didalammnya,seorang putri sedang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya damai dan terlihat tenang. Sasori tersenyum dan mendekati sakura. Lalu mengguncangkan bahu adiknya pelan.

"Sakuraa.. Bangun,kau harus siap-siap sekolah.." Ucap sasori. Perlahan-lahan mata sakura terbuka,menampakkan iris emerald yang indah.

"Engghh…" Sakura pun duduk dan menoleh kepada sasori.

"Onii-chan.." Katanya.

"Cepat siap-siap sekolah,semuanya sudah menunggumu dibawah" Balas sasori sambil berdiri dan lekas pergi.

"Baik,terimakasih suda membangunkanku nii-chan.." Jawab sakura yang sudah siap ke kamar mandi. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan turun kebawah.

Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya dan memakai bandu pink muda. Dia hanya menggunakan sedikit lip gloss. Dia tidak perlu menggunakan make-up seperti bedak,pemerah pipi,dll,karena dirinya sudah cantik alami. Sakurapun turun ke bawah.

Diruang makan.

"Sakura berangkat dulu tou-san,kaa-san". Ucap sakura sambil beranjak dan menuju onii-channya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Nii-chan,sakura berangkat dulu ya,hari ini nii-chan tidak usah mengantar sakura. Karena hari ini sakura ingin naik sepeda". Ucap sakura dan mencium pipi sasori.

"Ya,hati-hati di jalan". Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja". Jawab sakura sambil nyengir.

Sakura mengambil sepedanya dan kemudian dia pergi.

Saat di perjalanan,sakura bisa melihat banyak anak anak yang sedang bermain,orang tua,para pedagang,dll. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya mirip oni-channya itu.

**4-Dai No Raifustori**

"Aku pergi". Ucap sasuke dan meleset keluar.

Mikoto heran,ada apa dengan anaknya ini? Tumben sekali dia berangkat pagi-pagi. Mikoto pun bertanya kepada itachi yang baru datang.

"Ne,itachi-kun,kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada sasuke-kun? Sepertinya dia lebih semangat akhir-akhir ini". Tanya Mikoto heran.

Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Haha,bagus kan jika dia begitu,daripada hanya memasang muka datar saja". Jawabnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Benar juga,ya". Mikoto dan itachi pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

**4-Dai No Raifustori**

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya. Dan seperti biasa,selalu saja banyak cewek cewek menyebalkan yang kurang kerjaan menurutnya.

Sasuke mengabaikan mereka dan berjalan dengan tenang dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Sakura menghentikan sepedanya dan menyimpannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Saat berjalan,tak sengaja dia menemukan sosok sasuke. Sakura tersenyum,kemudian dia berlari menyusul sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuunnn…!". Teriak sakura yang mengejar sasuke.

Tapi sasuke mengabaikannya,entah sengaja atau tidak. Sakura cemberut,tapi dia tidak menyerah dan berlari lebih cepat lagi. Saat sudah dekat sakura refleks memegang tangan sasuke. Yang membuat si empunya menoleh.

"Sahh…suuu..keehh..-kuunn..". Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang sasuke. Saat sadar dirinya begitu,segera dia melepaskan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala.

"A-ao… E-ettoo.. Go-gomennasai,tadi aku tidak sengaja.." Jawabnya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Hn". Jawab sasuke cool.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ke atas melihat sasuke. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita ke kelas". Jawabnya riang.

Tak menyadari jika daritadi ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Dia segera menelpon seseorang,kemudian dia menyeringai.

Di kelas.

Saat sakura dan sasuke masuk,sudah banyak yang datang. Mereka pun duduk. Sakura melihat ke arah ino,dia sedang berbicara dengan laki-lai berambut klimis.

'Mirip sasuke-kun'. Pikirnya.

Saat ino sadar bahwa sakura sudah datang,segera saja ia berlari kecil menuju sakura dan menarik tangannya secepat kilat,alhasil sakura hampir jatuh. Tapi ino tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aduuuh ino,pelan pelan". Sakura kesusahan berjalan karena ino tak melepaskan tangannya.

"Sakura,kenalkan,ini dia pacarku sai-kun..! " Ucapnya dengan ceria.

'Ohh,jadi dia ini pacarnya ino yah'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kenalkan,namaku Shimura Sai". Ucapnya sambil berojigi.

Sakura menjawab. "Ya,kenalkan juga,namaku Haruno Sakura,panggil saja sakura". Ujar sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah sakura". Ucapnya.

TENG TENG

"Yahh,sudah bel yahhh.." Keluh ino cemberut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ino-chan". Ucap sai tersenyum dan kemudian kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ayo ino,nanti kurenai-sensei keburu datang". Ajak sakura. Mereka pun duduk.

Dan benar saja,kurenai-sensei datang tepat itu juga.

"Selamat pagi anak anak". Ucapnya.

"Selamat pagi sensei" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah,hari ini ibu akan memberi kalian tugas kelompok,1 kelompok beranggotakan 2 orang".

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang mengeluh dan sebagian lagi bersorak,khususnya para siswi. Kenapa? Karna mereka pikir mereka bisa dapat kesempatan berkelompok dengan sasuke dan berduaan dengannya. #modussekali

"Baiklah,ibu tuliskan kelompoknya di papan tulis. Dan ingat,tugas ini untuk mempererat persahabatan kalian". Murid murid tidak mengerti,tapi toh mereka menurut saja.

Kurenai-sensei mulai menulis.

Kelompok 1

Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura

Tugas

Harus mempunyai biodata teman kelompok,photo berdua,dan membuat Rainbow Cake sebagai tanda persahabatan

"Waahh.. Kita sekelompok ya sasuke-kun". Ucap sakura.

"Kira-kira tugas kita apa yah,aku penasar-apa!? Kok begitu sih tugasnya!?" Seru sakura yang memerah wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi sakura pun mengerutkan alisnya dan menoleh ke papan tulis. Dan.. Mata sasuke membelak,tak heran jika sakura begitu. Sasuke ingin protes,tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai-tipis-SANGAT TIPIS,heloww tipiss #ok cukup,kebanyakan -_-'

Kelompok 2

Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata

Tugas

Mempunyai gantungan hp yang sama,photo berdua,dan mempunyai baju yang sama

#buat tenten dan ino dilewat aja ya

'A-aku sekelompok dengan naruto-kun' Ucap hinata dalam hati Jujur,dia senang sekali. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hhhmm.. Aku sekelompok dengan hinata-chan yah.. Yasudahlah,lagipula hinata-chan kan orangnya baik dan imut". Ucap naruto yang terdengar oleh hinata.

Hinata sudah seperti mau pingsan saja. Sakura yang melihat hinata,tertawa kecil,lucu juga melihat ekspresi hinata saat ini.

"Ne,sasuke-kun,hinata itu menyukai naruto yahh..?". Ujar sakura sekaligus bertanya.

"Hn". Trademark sasuke -_-

"Isshh.. Sasuke-kun ini,jawabnya panjang dikit donk". Sakura menggembungkan pipinya imut yang membuat sasuke terkekeh kecil.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat mereka berdua yang sedang mengobrol walau tak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan,mulutnya menganga,sasuke tertawa !

Oh,apakah dunia sudah terbalik,atau dirinya yang sudah rabun,jadi penglihatannya salah,tapi ini terlihat nyata ! SANGAT NYATA ! Ini pemandangan yang sangat sangat sangat LANGKA !

Oh ayolah,tak mungkin kan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sifatnya dingin,cuek dalam segala hal,dan yang terakhir seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah begitu terhadap cewek manapun. Bahkan dirinya pun tak yakin jika dirumahnya sasuke tersenyum apalagi tertawa seperti itu.

TENG TENG

"Baiklah anak anak,tugas ini ibu beri waktu selama 2 minggu. Selamat siang". Kurenai-sensei pun keluar.

"Sasuke,ayo kita ke kantin". Ajak naruto.

"Hn". Mereka pun pergi.

"Ino,ayo kita ke kantin". Seru sakura.

"Gomen ne sakura,hari ini aku sudah janji ke sai-kun akan pergi ke kantin bareng". Jawab ino yang merasa bersalah.

Tapi sakura bisa memaklumi. "Tak apa,kalau begitu sana pergi nanti sai menunggu loh". Sakura segera mendorong ino untuk keluar.

"Terimakasih ya sakura,kau memang sahabat yang baik". Ino pun berlari menuju kelas sai.

"Kalau begitu ayo hinat-eh tenten mana?" Sakura baru sadar kalau sedari tadi tenten tidak ada.

"Te-tenten-chan tidak ada,tadi dia pergi entah kemana". Sakura cemberut. "Yasudah,kita berdua saja hinata". Mereka berdua pun pergi.

Di kantin.

"Tumben hari ini tak penuh?". Tanya sakura saat mereka di kantin. Hinata menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu kita duduk di sana saja. Ayo hinata". Seru sakura menunjuk meja yang paling depan. Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah hinata,kau akan pesan apa,aku yang traktir". Hinata hendak bicara sesuatu tapi sakura sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada protes. Kumohon…".

PUPY EYES! Sakura menggunakan jurus andalannya". Hinata menyerah,dia menghela napas,lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya sakura.

"Mmm.. E-etto.. Aku pesan ramen dan jus jeruk saja". Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai ramen? Bukankah kau tidak suka makanan langsung saji?" Sakura heran,hinata pernah bilang saat sakura menawarinya ramen hinata bilang dia tidak suka makanan seperti itu.

"A-anoo.." Wajah hinata memerah. Ah! Sakura tahu! Dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri! Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Ramen kan makan kesukaan naruto,otomatis pasti hinata juga jadi menyukainya.

"Baiklah,aku pergi dulu ya hinata". Sakura bangkit dan segera memesan makanannya.

**4-Dai No Raifustori**

"Teme,kenapa kau diam saja sih?". Naruto bertanya pada sasuke. Aneh saja,sasuke jadi lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Bahkan saat naruto bercerita pun biasanya sasuke menjawabnya walaupun hanya 'hn'. Tapi ini,tidak sama sekali,bahkan naruto tak yakin sasuke mendengarkannya.

Saat sakura akan memesan,tiba tiba ada yang mendorongnya,alhasil dia terjatuh.

"Aduuhh!". Sakura terdorong sampai jatuh. Dan bukannya minta maaf,orang itu malah memarahinya.

"Hei,kalau jalan tuh pake mata donk,lihat nih,bajuku jadi basah gara-gara kamu!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia takut. Kenapa takut? Yah,itu karena masa lalu sakura yang pahit membuat sakura menjadi trauma dan ketakutan jika dibentak.

Orang-orang yang ada di kantin memperhatikan mereka,tidak ada yang berniat menghentikkan ini. Sasuke juga melihatnya,tapi dia diam saja. Naruto ingin menolong tapi tidak bisa.

"Go-gomennasai,a-aku tidak se-sengaja". Sakura bergetar ketakutan.

"Huh,baiklah,akan kumaafkan,tapi kau harus membersihkan bajuku! Sekarang!" Bentak shion. Ya,cewek yang sakura tabrak adalah shion.

"Ba-baik,shion-san". Sakura segera bangkit dan kepalamya menunduk.

"Ikut aku!" Shion pun pergi. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti shion dari belakang.

Di toilet.

"Nih,cepat bersihkan!" Ucap shion yang masih setengah kesal. Shio sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga.

"Ba-baik". Sakurapun mencucinya di toilet. Sementara sakura mencuci,shion menyeringai,lalu dia membuka layar hpnya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

"Halo?. Kau sudah siapkan semuanya. Bagus." Shion pun menutup telponnya dan menyeringai-LAGI.

Sakura sudah beres,lalu dia berbalik tapi tidak mendapati shion disana.

"Are?. Shion-san dimana?" Sakura celingak-celinguk,tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya. Sakura ingin berontak tapi tidak bisa karena ada yang memegang tangannya. Perlahan-lahan sakura melemas. Pandangannya pun tidak jelas. Dan-

BRUKK!

Sakura pun pingsan.

"Yesss! Misi berhasil".

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

TENG TENG !

Bel sudah berbunyi tandanya jam istirahat sudah selesai.

Di kelas XI-A.

"Duhh,sakura mana sih? Kok dia belum datang ya?" Ucap ino cemas. Begitu juga dengan tenten dan hinata. #mereka tidak tahu tadi ada keributan dikantin.

"Sudahlah ino,kita berdo'a saja semoga sakura baik-baik saja". Jawab tenten sambil mengelus punggung ino. Ino menghela napas dan mengangguk. Tepat saat itu kakashi-sensei datang.

"Selamat siang semuanya". Ucap kakashi begitu datang.

'Tumben dia tidak telat' Jawab semua murid dalam hatinya.

"Oy teme,kau tahu sakura-chan dimana?". Tanya naruto karena ia khawatir pada sakura. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Naruto pun menghela napas dan dia diam. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah anak anak,akan bapa absen dulu. Akatsuki Ko-"

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Seru naruto setengah berteriak.

Kakashi yang sedang mengabsen melihat ke arah naruto. Begitu juga semua murid.

Sasuke berdecak.

"Ck,diamlah dobe". Ujanya kesal.

"Ada apa,naruto?" Kakashi pun bertanya.

Naruto hanya nyengir. "Hehe.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok sensei". Jawabnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Kakashi kemudian melihat ke meja sasuke.

"Sasuke,dimana sakura?". Kakashi bertanya.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu hanya menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya datar.

Kakashi menghela napas dan kembali mengabsen.

'Mungkin dia sakit'. Pikir kakashi dalam hatinya.

Naruto berbisik kepada sasuke.

Ssstt.. Teme,coba kau pikir,terakhir kali kita lihat sakura-chan,dia sedang bersama shion kan?".

Pertanyaan naruto membuat sasuke membelakkan matanya dan sadar akan suatu hal. Bukan,bukan karena kejadian tadi. Tapi karena-

"Sensei,saya akan mencari sakura". Ucap sasuke datar dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Naruto menganga.

'Apa-apaan dia ini!' Teriak inner naruto tak habis pikir.

Mulanya kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Naruto,temani sasuke".

Naruto yang masih setengah sadar hanya diam saja. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia segera menarik (baca:menyeret) tangan naruto ke luar.

Ino,tenten,dan hinata yang melihat itu terkejut. Baru kali ini sasuke begitu. Tapi mereka bersyukur juga, mereka sudah lebih tenang karena sekarang sasuke dan naruto sedang mencari sakura.

Di koridor.

"Oy sasuke,sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya naruto.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya." Jawab sasuke yang mengabaikan pertanyaan naruto.

Naruto bingung.

"Hah!? Emang apa yang terjadi pada sakura-chan?". Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengehentikkan langkahnya,begitupun naruto. Sasuke bertanya pada naruto. "Naruto,apa kau tahu gosip tentang shion?".

Naruto mengangguk.

Dia menjawab. "Shion itu adalah FGmu,dia juga ketua FGmu,dan dia-".

"Bukan itu!" Jawab sasuke yang hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Tentang gosip lainnya". Jawab sasuke yang sudah tenang kembali.

Naruto diam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Yang shion itu s'lalu menindas orang lain tanpa ampun,bahkan dia pernah membuat orang masuk rumah sakit,dan dan-" Ucapan naruto terputus. Dia diam. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Berarti…" Ucap naruto. GLEK! Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Sakura-chan.. Dia…" Sebelum naruto selesai bicara,sasuke segera memotongnya.

"Kita harus cepat!".

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Sementara itu.

"Enngghh…" Ucap seseorang yang baru bangun.

"Apa yang terja-eh!? Aku dimana?". Ucap sakura.

Ya,sakura. Dia panik,dia tak tahu dirinya sedang dimana. Karena ruangan ini gelap. Dia tak apa-apa,hanya saja tangan dan badannya diikat kencang oleh sebuah tali yang membuat sakura kesakitan.

"Aduuh.. Sakit.." Sakura hampir menangis. Seumur hidupnya,dia tak pernah seperti ini. Dia juga sangat sangat ketakutan.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka,menampakkan seseorang. Sosok itu menyeringai. Sakura makin panik. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi percuma. Kemudian datanglah lagi beberapa gadis. Bisa dilihat dari bentuk badan dan bentuk rambutnya. Semuanya ada 4. Kemudian mereka mendekat pada sakura. Jantung sakura berdebar hebat. Dia sungguh takut. Dia merasakan firasat buruk kalau ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya. Kemudian lampu dinyalakan. Dan sakura membelakkan matanya.

Dia tahu sosok itu. Dia sangat tahu. Ia yang berada ditengah,dia yang berambut merah,dan ia yang memandang tajam sakura seakan akan dia ingin membunuh sakura.

Gadis itu menyeringai jahat.

"Hmph,apa kabar,**S-A-K-U-R-A**!" Ucap gadis itu yang sengaja mengeja dan menekankan nama sakura.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan bergetar.

"K-k-k-ka-ka-riinn…" Sakura masih tak percaya sosok yang dia lihat sekarang. Bahkan sakura tidak bernapas untuk beberapa saat.

"Ooohhh.. Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku ya,sakura!" Jawabnya skartastik.

"Ka-karin,kau sedang apa disini? Bisa kau lepaskan aku?" Sakura bertanya.

Karin mendekat pada sakura. Dia berbisik. "Anak pembunuh!".

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung sakura seakan mau keluar mendengar 2 kata itu. Sakura tercekat. Hatinya merasa teriris. Kata itu. Kata yang membuat dirinya menderita. Hatinya menjerit,dia ingin berteriak minta pertolongan,tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar jadi dia hanya diam.

Tiba tiba Karin memegang sebuah pisau kecil yang diyakini sakura bahwa sebentar lagi pisau itu akan mengiris kulitnya. Dan benar saja,Karin mengarahkan pisau itu ke tulang pipi sakura.

"Ka-karin.. Kuharap kau mengerti karin". Sakura bersusah payah mengeluarkan sakura. Karin menyeringai dan-

CRAATT!

"Kyaaaa….!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

Dia menangis. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pipi sakura yang tadinya mulus dan bersih sekarang mengalirkan darah. Sakura sudah pasrah. Belum dia menahan sakit di pipinya,sudah ada air dingin. Dingin sekali,bahkan sakura bisa merasakan dingin itu walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Karin menyuruh mereka mendekat,mereka-masako,mai,dan kurumi mendekat dengan membawa air dingin itu.

Sakura semakin takut.

'Sekarang apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku? Siapapun! Tolong aku ! Kumohon! Sasuke-kun,tolong aku!' Jerit sakura dalam hati.

Entah kenapa dia hanya mengingat sasuke,dia ingin sasuke menolongnya,dia ingin sasuke datang kesini dan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau berharap akan ada yang menolongmu?" Ucap Karin dengan meremehkan. "Cih,jangan harap,kau tahu-". Karin mendekat pada sakura.

"-Kau itu s'lalu **sendiri!**".

JLEB!

Sakura membelakkan matanya. Karin benar,dia s'lalu sendiri,tapi.. Sekarang dia tidak sendiri lagi. Ada ino,hinata,tenten,naruto,juga.. Sasuke-kun.

Dia tidak sendiri. "Aku tidak sendiri Karin". Ucap sakura da menatap mata Karin langsung.

"Oohh.. Benarkah.. Kau sekarang sudah bisa melawan yah.. Kurumi,Masako,cepat bawa air itu ke sini. Sakura sayang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin mandi katanya. Hahahaha…" Karin tertawa kejam kemudian menjambak rambut sakura.

"Kyaa! Karin,tolong hentikan,kumohon Karin!". Sakura memohon pada Karin. Namun Karin tidak memerdulikannya.

"Selamat mandi air dingin sakura sayaaangg…" Karin menyeringai dan pergi untuk keluar.

"Kalian,urusi dia." Karin pun pergi.

"Siap Karin". Jawab Mai.

"Ayo cepat! Basahi dia dengan air itu!". Mai memerintah dengan seringai sadis

"Baiklah.. Dengan senang hati.. Hahaha…"" Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Sakura menangis lagi. "Kumohon jangan.." Sakura memohon,tapi mereka mengabaikannya.

"Kumohon-".

"Satu-". Ucap mereka bersama.

"Dua-".

"Kumohonn.. jangannn!" Sakura berteriak.

'Sasuke-kun,sasuke-kun,sasuke-kun.. Tolong aku sasuke-kun!'.

"Tiiiggg-". Saat mereka akan mulai.

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!" Teriak sakura yang menangis.

BRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya. Menampakkan 2 sosok.

"Sasuke-kun!". Sakura tak percaya bahwa sasuke benar benar akan datang padanya. Ketiga perempuan itu terkejut. Segera saja mereka kabur. Sakura menangis.

'Akhirnya!'. Sakura tersenyum meskipun dia kesakitan.

"Sakura..". Ucap sasuke sembari mendekati sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..". Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya,sementara itu naruto sudah di dekat sakura dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat sakura

"Haha.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku benar benar tak percaya kau datang sasuke-kun.." Ucap sakura yang masih menangis tapi tertawa.

"Kau tahu sasuke-kun aku-".

GREP!

Tiba-tiba sasuke memeluk sakura. Sakura membelakkan matanya.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh sakura!". Ucap sasuke lirih".

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura diam saja. Dia kaget. Tapi dia merasa nyaman, dan entah kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan pelukan ini,juga.. Rasa ini. Dia nyaman sekali berada dipelukan sasuke. Naruto? Dia hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu kenapa sasuke berubah akhir akhir ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..". Ucap sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sakura

"Sakura,mulai sekarang kau harus s'lalu berada di dekatku". Jawab sasuke dengan tegas namun matanya menyiratkan kelembutan.

Sakura diam sebentar,kemudian mengangguk.

"Arigato sasuke-kun,naruto,kalian sudah menyelamatkanku". Ujar sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sementara naruto nyengir.

"Tentu saja sakura-chan,kita pasti menyelaatkanmu! Jawab naruto dengan senyuman 5 jari.

Kemudian,tanpa seijin sakura,sasuke mengangkat sakura ala bridal style.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun… Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak sakura meronta dipangkuan sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hn,diamlah. Apa kau bisa berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini". Memang sasuke menjawabnya dengan datar,tapi jika kau lihat wajahnya dengan teliti,ada semburat merah di pipinya walaupun tipis.

OMG HELOW! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke MALU! Gila!

"I-iya deh.." Sakura menyerah dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sasuke. #kyaaa romantis bgt

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ya sudah,ayo cepat,kita langsung bawa sakura-chan ke UKS saja". Ucap naruto. Kemudian mereka bertigapun keluar dari ruangan itu.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Di kelas XI-A.

Naruto dan sasuke sudah ada di kelas. Pelajaran kakashi-sensei sudah selesai. Sepertinya mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Ino kemudian langsung meleset menuju mereka.

"Naruto,sasuke,bagaimana? Kalian sudah menemuan sakura." Tanya ino dengan cemas.

Hinata dan tenten pun sudah ada disana. Sasuke dan naruto saling pandang,kemudian sasuke mengangguk. Jadilah naruto menceritakan semuanya.

10 Menit kemudian.

"Ja-jadi.. Sakura.. Dia.." Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hatinya ikut sakit. Bagaimana dia bisa diam saja sedangkan sahabatnya sedang dalam bahaya. Jika kejadian itu terulang lagi,ino tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tenten juga sama dengan ino,apalagi hinata,dia sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks.. Sa-sakura -ch-chan.. Hiks.." Hinata benar benar tak habis pikir pada yang melakukan ini terhadap sakura. Naruto juga menceritakan kejadian saat di kantin.

TENG TENG!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Murid murid mengambil tasnya dan berhamburan keluar.

Shion. Dia sedang marah sekarang. Marah sekali. Bagaimana bisa rencananya gagal. Cih,selanjutnya dia yang akan turun tangan nanti. Shion pun menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara itu,

"Ayo,kita harus ke sakura". Ujar ino dan mengajak teman-temanya.

Di UKS.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi". Ucap ino kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Yuri-san,kami ingin menjenguk sakura". Ucap tenten karna ino dan hinata sudah berlari menuju sakura. Suster Yuri mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tenten pun berjalan ke sakura.

"Sakuraaa!". Seru ino dan langsung memeluk sakura.

"Eh? Ino,hinata,tenten? Ka-kalian tahu darimana aku disini?" Sakura panik,dia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya.

"Sakuraaa! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mereka tidak melakkan sesuatu yang buruk padamu kan!? Kau tidak disakiti oleh mereka kan!?" Tanya ino menggebu-gebu saking paniknya.

Hinata dan tenten pun sama,mereka menanyakan bagaimana keadaan sakura dan sangat mengkhawatirkan sakura. Sakura tersenyum,ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya ini begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok,lihat. Aku tidak apa-apa kan". Balas sakura.

Teman-temannya hanya menghela napas lega.

"Jaa ayo kita pulang!". Ujar ino yang sudah ceria lagi.

Ke-4 gadis itu kemudian pulang bersama menuju rumahnya.

A/N: Kyaaa… XD Gimana gimana? Baguskah? Aku gk tau harus gmn lagi.. Gk punya ide lagi… Udah deh.. yang penting minna suka yah. ^_^ Arigato.. '-')/

**Behind The Scene**

Author:" Haduuhh.. Pegel bgttt ni tangan.."

Sasuke:Woy author rese!" #sasukemarah

Author:"Nani sasuke-kun?" #polos

Sasuke:"Kok tadi gue OOC bgt sih,malah di depan sakura juga! Cih!"

Naruto:~Sweatdrop liat kelakuan sasuke~

Sakura:"Iya nih.. Kok aku juga OOC bgt.. :/ #cemberut

Hinata:~tersenyum maklum~

Author:"Oooh.. Itu toh.. :D

Kan udah saya bilang bahwa saya tu masih amatir. Protes aja sih! :/ #kesal

Ino:Sudah sudah,jangan ribut. Mending kita ngomongin chap depan aja.. Ne,author,gmn nnti chap depan?"

Author:"Hohoho…. Tenang tenang.. :D #criingg Insya Allah akan update secepatnya.. XD Jadi yang membaca fic abal ini gk penasaran…

Bye bye minna.. :D 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata

Genre : AU,AT,Romance,Tragedy

Rated : T

Rating : T

OOC,abal,gaje,de el el

RnR! Please #Rinegan

Sumarry:

Kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan pada masa lalu membuat mereka menjadi merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada ke-4 remaja tersebut? Akankah takdir mempermainkannya?

Chapter 3 : Manis & Pahit

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda sedang berlari-lari kecil. Tampaknya gadis itu bahagia sekali,terlihat dari raut mukanya dan dia terus tertawa. _

_Kemudian dia berhenti,mungkin capek. Tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah. Dia berjalan riang ke arah dua orang dewasa yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Digandenglah tangan gadis kecil itu oleh kudua orang dewasa itu. Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah menjadi suasana sekolah. Seorang gadis kecil itu sedang berjalan sendiri._

_Tiba-tiba,ada seorang-tidak beberapa orang-cukup banyak menghalanginya. Gadis kecil itu berhenti. Dia memandang bingung kepada teman-temannya. Saat dia hendak bicara,tiba-tiba salah seorang temannya mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh. Gadis kecil itu meringis kesakitan karena lututnya lecet. Dia hendak berbicara sesuatu,tapi salah satu temannya yang berambut merah segera menamparnya dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan tanda merah di pipinya dan bibirnya yang mungil itu berdarah._

_Gadis kecil itu hanya diam. Tapi dia menangis. Ya,dia menangis dalam diam. Teman-temannya yang lain menertawakannya dan menatapnya dengan sinis._

_Lalu anak berambut merah itu mendekatinya._

_Dan dia bilang."Anak pembunuh!"._

_DEG!_

_Sakura-gadis kecil itu menatap Karin dan berucap. "Ayahku bukanlah seorang pembunuh,Karin."_

_Karin? Dia mendecih dan menjauhi sakura,begitu juga teman-temannya._

_Sebelum Karin benar-benar pergi,dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sakura kecil ketakutan. "Urusan kita belum selesai,dan ingat ! Aku akan membalaskan dendamku padamu !". Lalu Karin menghilang._

_Sakura kecil hanya menangis. Dia tidak mengerti,kenapa Karin s'lalu berbuat kejam padanya dan berbicara seolah-olah orang tua sakura adalah pembunuh. _

_Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sapu tangan. Sakura kecil mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Lalu menerima sapu tangan itu. Lalu ia menghapus air matanya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menatap sakura. Lalu dia menyuruh sakura untuk duduk._

_Mereka diam dalam keheningan. Sakura berpikir,kenapa anak laki-laki ini s'lalu datang saat sakura diperlakukan oleh Karin-seperti tadi,dan memberinya sapu tangan dan setelah itu dia hanya diam dan menatap sakura._

_Sakura s'lalu ingin bertanya kepada anak laki-laki ini siapa namanya agar sakura dapat memanggil namanya._

"_Terimakasih". Setelah sakura diam cukup lama-karena berpikir,dia berbicara. _

_Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Ia senang karena ada yang s'lalu membantunya. Ia tersenyum dan menatap anak laki-laki itu yang juga sedang menatapnya._

_Sakura berkata. "Siapa namamu?" Anak itu tersenyum,yang membuat sakura membelakkan matanya sekaligus senang karena masih ada orang yang tersenyum untuknya_

_Dia menjawab. "Namaku adalah-"._

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya,keringat membanjiri wajahnya dan wajah sakura terlihat pucat pasi,jantungnya berdebar kencang,dia baru saja bermimpi aneh dan membuat dirinya pusing. Ya,kepalanya pusing,dan entah kenapa sakura merasa bahwa anak yang ada di mimpinya itu nyata,benar benar ada dan nyata. Sakura juga tidak merasa asing dengannya.

Lalu sakura berdiri dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Dia merasa mungkin dirinya kecapean dan bermimpi yang aneh-aneh. Tapi,sesuatu bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin tahu apa maksud dari mimpi tersebut. Dia juga ingin mengetahui tentang anak yang dimimpikannya. Sakura mengira mungkin itu adalah masa kecilnya karena dirinya memang s'lalu ditindas dari dulu. Oh ya,ibu sakura pernah bilang bahwa dulu saat usia sakura 8 tahun,dia mengalami kecelakaan dan membat dirinya hilang ingatan. Ya,itu adalah perkiraan sakura mengingat dirinya yang berada di mimpi itu tak beda jauh dari dirinya sekarang.

Dan tentang Karin. Ah! Tadi Karin ada di dalam mimpinya dan dia bilang pada sakura sama seperti saat kejadian tempo lalu. Sakura menghela napas,dia melihat ke arah jam,mununjukkan pukul 02.10. Lebih baik dia segera tidur lagi dan tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Mungkin itu hanya bagian dari masa lalunya. Tapi sakura tak akan melupakan sosok anak lelaki tadi. Sakura penasaran bagaimana wajahnya,karena di dalam mimpinya tadi,wajah anak itu tak terlihat.

Sakura sedikit kecewa. Sudahlah. Dia pun segera menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai kedua dan tidur kembali. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemilik mata emerald itu tertidur lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat sakura membuka mata emeraldnya yang indah dan bersinar. Dia mengucek matanya dan bangun. Dia mencuci mukanya dulu ke wastafel dan menyisir rambutnya . Meskipun di rumahnya,dan baru bangun tidur,sakura ingin tetap terlihat baik. Lalu ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pasti onii-chan'. Pikirnya.

"Ya,ada apa onii-eh! Sa-sa-sasuke-kun!". Pekik sakura kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah saking kagetnya.

"Hn". Jawab sasuke kalem.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan maju beberapa langkah.

"A-ano.. Ada apa sasuke-kun ke sini?" Jawab sakura polos.

#helloo.. Haruno Sakura,emang jika seorang cowok ke rumah seorang cewek pagi-pagi untuk apa? -_-'

"Hn,menjemputmu. Cepat. Ku tunggu di depan". Sasuke langsung meleset pergi.

Sakura hanya cengo dan mematung beberapa saat. Lalu setelah kesadarannya penuh kembali,dia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera mandi dengan rona merah yang terus menghiasi pipinya. Setelah beres,sakura segera memakai baju dan menyisir rambut pink panjangnya dan memakai pita putih untuk menghiasi rambutnya. Pas. Ucap sakura bangga pada dirinya sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa juga dia memakai lip gloss pink rasa cherry. Rasa itu adalah kesukaannya.

Dia berlari dan turun ke bawah dan pamit kepada orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya sambil membawa rotinya. Sebelum sakura pergi,kakaknya itu sempat menggodanya dan membuat sakura merona. Sasuke sudah menunggunya dengan gaya seperti model-sudah tampan,keren,baik,kalem,dia juga menjemput sakura. Oh sakura senang sekali. Dia adalah wanita terberuntung-itulah menurutnya. Sakura bersyukur bisa bertemu sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri sasuke yang sudah menyadari kehadirannya. "Ayo,sasuke-kun!". Ucap sakura riang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera menaiki motornya. Sakura pun naik.

Sebelum berangkat,sasuke berkata. "Pegangan".

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan merona-LAGI. Lalu motor itupun menyala dan-

BREEMM! BREEMM!

"-Kyaaaa! Sa-sasuke-kun.. Pelan-pelan.. Aku.. Aku takut". Sakurapun mengeratkan pegangannya. S

asuke hanya menyeringai-tentu tidak terlihat. "Kalau begitu,pegangan yang erat". Sasuke pun melaju dengan cepat.

Sakura hanya berteriak dan berpegangan pada sasuke-tidak sekarang sakura memeluk sasuke. Mereka pun pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan bahagia sekaligus deg-degan.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Pagi-pagi ini banyak murid berkeliaran. Etss.. Jangan salah paham dulu. Mereka berkeliarannya di sekolah kok. -_- Tenang aja.

Seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik dan seorang cewek berambut indigo sedang berjalan bersama. Banyak murid-murid yang melihat dan iri kepada mereka. Ada yang mencemooh bahwa mereka tak pantas,ada yang memuji,ada yang mempfoto-mungkin buat kenang-kenangan (?),de el el.

Tapi mereka tidak memerdulikannya. Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka. Si cowok- alias naruto. Ekspresi dia? Biasalah,s'lalu ceria,bagaimanapun,dimanapun,dan kapanpun dia s'lalu tersenyum. Dan si cewek alias hinata. Ekspresinya? Yaahh.. Kalian tahu sendirilah.. Hanya merona bak kepiting rebus dan senyam-senyum sendiri sambil mencuri pandang ke arah cowok yang di sebelahnya.

Biasa saja kan? Baiklah ini sudah tidak aneh karena mereka kadang suka berangkat sekolah bersama-yang kebetulan rumah mereka tidak jauh bin dekat. Kalian ingin yang LUAR BIASA? YANG SUGOI? Ok ok,kita lihat ke arah selatan,ada seorang cowok berambut raven alias sasuke dan cewek berambut gulali (?) alias sakura. Mereka adalah pasangan yang lagi hot-hotnya dibicarakan. Gosip gituloh.. Kalian pasti sudah tahukan siapa yang menyebarkan gosip ini? Yap,si ratu gossip alias ino. Tega sekali dia kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Ino ino..

Ya,kita lihat keadaan Duo S.

"Fiuuhh.. Aku masih hidup.. Terimakasih Kami-sama…". Ucap sakura lega setelah sampai di sekolah.

Lalu sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sebal sasuke. "Sasuke-kun kan sudah kubilang jangan ngebut…" Cerocos sakura sebal.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut sakura. #kau berubah ya sasuke

Sakura tidak marah lagi justru ia tersenyum dan mengamit lengan sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari menuju kelas. Mereka itu pasangan yang cocok dan mesra yah.. Sasuke tidak menolak justru ia tersenyum-hal langka bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura karena itu sudah biasa. Sakura tertawa lepas,ia bahagia,bahagia sekali. Sekarang ia tahu. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin yang lewat dan melihat sakura dan sasuke menggeram. Ia lalu menghilang entah kemana.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Kediaman Uchiha.

Seorang pria dewasa sedang berada di kamar. Dia menatap photo yang di genggamnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Akhirnya ya,sasuke. Kau sudah menemukannya". Ucap pria itu-Itachi kakak sasuke dan berlalu pergi keluar.

Konoha Gakuen.

"Wuaaahhhh…. Pasangan mesra datang nihhh...!" Ucap cowok berambut coklat,mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik dan menyukai anjing alias Inuzuka Kiba.

Kalian tahu kan siapa yang di sebut itu? Ya,Duo S yang baru datang. Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya sedangkan sakura merona tipis.

Mereka berdua pun duduk dan langsung dikerubuni cewek-cewek-FG sasuke. Mereka ditanyai banyak hal. Mulai dari kenapa mereka berangkat bareng,apa sudah jadian,dan masih banyak lagi. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan ditanyai terus-apalagi hal yang sama terus menerus menatap tajam mereka dan FG nya langsung diam dan ketakutan.

"Jangan ganggu kami". Jawab sasuke dingin.

Cewek-cewek itu langsung bubar. Bahkan ada yang berteriak.

Sakura menoleh pada sasuke. "Sasuke-kun,jangan seperti itu juga,kan kasihan mereka..", Nasihat sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya. Mood sasuke sedang buruk ditambah lagi-

"TEMEEEEE! Kau sudah jadian yah dengan sakura-chan?" Ucap sang Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam sang pemilik mata liquid itu. Sudah menyebut sakura dengan suffix-chan lagi? Sakura kan hanya miliknya seorang. Pikir sasuke.

'Eh tunggu ! Apa tadi kataku? Sakura hanya miliknya seorang?' Ucap sasuke mengulangi pikirannya yang tadi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura yang melihat sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang dengan pandangan seolah kau-kenapa? Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sakura sekilas dan melihat ke arah naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya dirinya dari tadi.

Sasuke men-deathgleare naruto yang malah dibalas cengiran olehnya. "Ck. Dobe berhenti berteriak dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak". Ucap sasuke.

Dia menambahkan lagi."'Oh,apa kau sudah menjadi penggosip juga". Jawab sasuke skartastik. Tapi naruto? Dia hanya cengo,mulutnya menganga,dan membatu. Dia sedang berpikir.

Loading…

1 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

5 menit…

'Apakah dia Uchiha sasuke?' Tidak,dia tidak begitu.

10 menit…

Dan… Naruto baru sadar sepenuhnya setelah suara bel berbunyi. Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dan baru sadar bahwa dia sudah tahu kenapa sasuke berubah. Naruto tertawa kecil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dan memukul jidatnya. Lalu dia diam dan tak lama tersenyum lembut.

"Ah,ne sasuke-kun,kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei?" Tanya sakura

Karena hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah Kakashi-sensei jadi telat deh. Dan murid-murid pun malah mengobrol dan ada juga yang berdandan seperti ino. Ckckck.. Aneh-aneh saja murid kelas XI-A ini. -_-

"Hn. Hari ini". Jawab sasuke datar.

Sakura ber-oh ria dan tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun ,hari ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas yang mana dulu?" Tanya sakura lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Semuanya".

Sakura hendak bicara tapi tidak jadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu menoleh padanya.

'Apa dia marah?'. Pikir sasuke gelisah?

#Hah!? Sasuke? Loe gelisah?

Wajahnya terhalangi karena rambutnya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya bukan karena marah atau apa,melainkan karena malu. Tentu saja. Dia akan berphoto dan membuat kue bersama sasuke-yang notabene tidak suka kue.

Sakura tahu karena dia pernah menawarkan kue pada sasuke,dan dia bilang. "Aku tidak suka manis". Ucapnya datar. Kalau hanya meminta biodata saja sih tidak apa-apa.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maaf bapak telat. Bapak tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidup-".

"Huuuuuuuu…..". Murid-murid menyoraki guru berambut perak itu. Kakashi hanya sweatdrop. Dia lalu mengabsen satu persatu murid.

**SKIP**

"Baiklah anak-anak,pelajaran sudah selesai. Sampai bertemu besok. Selamat siang". Kakashi berlalu pergi.

Ino menghampiri sakura dan berbisik.

"Sakura,gomen ne.. Hari ini aku sudah janjian dengan sai-kun". Ucap ino dan langsung meleset pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban sakura.

Tenten hanya menyeringai kecil dan menatap sakura seolah olah mengatakan sori-aku-ada-urusan. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata? Dia bersama naruto. Mari kita lihat dulu adegan opera sabun ini (?).

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun,a-aku membawa be-bento untukmu". Hinata menyodorokan bento buatannya.

Naruto lagsung berbinar-binar dan segera mengambilnya. "A-arigato hinata-channn…!" Seru naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu,ayo kita ke atap". Ajak naruto dan langsung mengamit lengan hinata.

Hinata hanya pasrah saja. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan itu.

'Mudah-mudahan saja mereka nantinya jadian'. Ucap sakura dalam hati. Sekarang,tinggal mereka berdua-sasuke dan sakura.

"Anoo.. Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membutnya lucu. Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura ber-oh ria. Seakan-akan ingat sesuatu,sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah-tidak dua buah bento ternyata. Pink dan Biru. Hmm.. Kira-kira satunya lagi untuk sipa yah?.

"Anoo.. Sasuke-kun,aku membawa bento untukmu. Tenang saja,extra tomat kok semuanya. Mudah-mudahan kau suka.". Sakura sudah tahu kalau sasuke itu penggemar tomat.

Rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke memerhatikan bento yang masih disodorkan sakura kepadanya. Lalu menerimanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Sakura senang bukan main. Sasuke menerimanya. Dia kira sasuke tidak akan menerimanya. Sasuke membuka bento itu dan memakannya.

Sakura gelisah dan menatap takut-takut pada sasuke. Kalau-kalau masakannya tidak enak. Sasuke memakannya pelan-pelan lagaknya seorang juri yang mengetes masakan pesertanya.

Dia berhenti makan dan menatap sakura.

"Tidak enak". Jawabnya datar sambil terus memakan masakan sakura.

Sakura hanya sweatrdop.

'Sasuke-kun,gengsimu sungguh besar ya.'. Pikir sakura.

Lalu sakura mulai membuka bento miliknya dan memakannya. Suasana berjalan dengan baik ditambah canda dan tawa. Meskipun yang lebih mendominasi adalah sakura dan sasuke hanya mendengarkan sekali-kali menjawabnya. Tapi mereka senang. Mereka bahagia. Rasanya bebas dan tak ada beban. Tapi mereka tak tahu takdir yang sedang menunggu mereka. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Pulang sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun,aku duluan yah..". Sakura bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn". Jawab sasuke datar.

"Oy teme. Ayo kita pulang". Naruto sudah menunggu sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya menyusul naruto yang sudah di luar kelas.

"Akhirnya pulang juga… Rasanya hari ini lama sekali sih waktu berjalan". Keluh ino saat mereka sedang berjalan.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil. "Ino,ino. Kau itu ya,setiap hari s'lalu saja berkata seperti itu". Kekeh sakura.

Tenten tertawa keras sedangkan hinata hanya tersenyum. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak terasa mereka sudah di depan gerbang sekolah lagi. Sakura sudah di jemput oleh sasori,ino oleh sai,tenten di jemput oleh supirnya,dan hinata oleh neji.

"Bye bye". Ucap mereka berbarengan.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Sakura,bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" Tanya sasori saat di mobil.

"Hmm… Seru kok. Aku sekarang sudah memiliki banyak teman onii-chan.". Seru sakura riang.

Sasori menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ah! Onii-chan,apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Celetuk sakura.

Sasori menoleh pada sakura dan menjawab singkat.

"Belum".

Sakura tercengang. Onii-channya ini belum punya pacar sama sekali. Sakura pun protes.

"Onii-chan. Kau kan sudah besar. Dan kau sama sekali belum pernah pacaran. Atau…-". Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Kau seorang GUY!". Ucap sakura yang men-JLEB kan dan men-CTAR kan hati sasori.

Sasori memberikan deathgleare kepada sakura. "Aku tidak guy sakura. Dan ingat! Aku normal!". Jawab sasori masih setengah kesal.

Sakura nyengir watados dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf "V".

"Hahahah… Aku bercanda kok,onii-chan. Kau ini menganggap serius sekali. Tapi benar lho.. Kau harus cepat-cepat cari pacar. Umurmu ini sudah 19 tahun". Jawab sakura.

Sasori hanya ber "hn".

'Mirip sasuke-kun yah sedikit'. Pikir sakura dan sweatdrop.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kakak-beradik itu sampai di rumahnya.

"Tadaima!". Ucap sakura riang dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena dia mencium bau-bau yang enak dan lezat dari dapur.

Sasori langsung melepaskan sepatunya dan duduk di sofa yang empuk sambil menyalakan TV dan menonton acara kesukaannya.

"Okaeri sakura-chan,sasori-kun". Ucap sang kaa-san dari dapur.

"Ne kaa-san. Hari ini aku akan kerja kelompok dengan sasuke-kun". Celetuk sakura saat di dapur.

"Hhmm… Sasuke? Siapa dia?" Ibu sakura bertanya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa kalau ibunya ini belum tahu sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke kaa-san,dia teman sekelasku". Jawab sakura. Tiba-tiba ibunya berhenti mengaduk adonannya. Dia melihat ke arah sakura dengan pandangan seolah-olah –kau-pasti-bercanda?. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kaa-sannya ini tiba-tiba berteriak yang membuat sakura kaget.

"Kyaa! Kau sudah punya pacar sakura-chan..! Dan dari Uchiha lagi!". Ibu sakura lompat-lompat kegirangan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang diberi lollipop.

Sakura hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ibunya yang di luar dugaan sakura.

"Kaa-san,aku tidak pacaran kok dengan sasuke-kun." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Seakan sadar dari kelakuannya,ibu sakura segera berhenti dan berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya dan rasa malunya tadi.

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu sore ya". Pesan ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Sakura sudah siap dengan dress berwarna pink muda dipadu dengan warna puith. Sakura kelihatan cantik dengan dress ini. Dia memakai dress tanpa lengan dengan renda-renda pita berwarana putih dan dipinggangnya terdapat pita berwarana puith juga. Dia juga memakai pita berwarna pink muda dan memakai lip gloss rasa cherry. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai. Sakura seperti boneka saja. Sakura pun turun ke bawah.

"Onii-chan antarkan aku ke rumah temanku yah..". Sakura memohon pada sasori dengan puppy eyes.

Sasori yang tak bisa menolak apalagi melihat pandangan sakura yang membuatnya gemas dan ingin memakan adiknya ini hidup-hidup hanya menganguk. Dia menghela napas dan beranjak serta mengambil kunci motornya. Sakura senang.

Dia lalu memeluk onii-channya ini. "Yess! Terimakasih on-chann…! Aishiteru!'. Ucap sakura di dalam pelukan sasori.

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo". Ajak sasori. Mereka pun pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalaaan!". Seru Mebuki setengah berteriak karena masih di dapur.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Kediaman Uchiha.

"Tadaima". Ucap sasuke datar. Dia masuk dan berjalan dengan santai. Mood nya sedang bagus hari ini.

"Okaeri sasukee!". Suara cempreng dari ruang keluarga merusak suasana baik hati sasuke. Dia sedang melihat anikinya itu main PS. Laki-laki berparas tampan ini mendengus melihat kelakuan 'baka aniki'nya itu.

'Kekanak-kanakkan sekali' Pikirnya sambil melihat jijik dan sebal kepada itachi.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Terimakasih onii-chan sudah mengantarkanku..". Ucap sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah sasuke.

"Hn". Jawabnya singkat. Dia melihat sekeliling distrik ini.

Rasanya tak asing.

Dia pun bertanya pada sakura. "Sakura,temanmu itu cowok/cewek? Dan apa marganya?".

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya namun di tetap menjawab. "Dia cowok nii-chan. Dan marganya Uchiha. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke-".

Sebelum sakura melanjutkan ceritanya,sasori sudah memotongnya.

"Apaaa! Maksudmu uchiha sasuke yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam itu!?".Cerocos sasori setengah berteriak.

Sakura yang kaget refleks mengatakan. "I-iya. Dia adalah teman dekatku". Sasori tambah geram. Dia hendak mengajak sakura untuk pulang kembali,tapi sebelum itu,seseorang yang tadi mereka bicarakan akhirnya keluar juga karena mendengar keributan di depan rumahnya.

"Hn. Ada apa ribut-ribut di depan rumahku?" Sasuke melihat orang-orang yang mengganggu aktivitasnya-yang tadi sedang enak tiduran.

Sasori melihat ke sumber suara dan melihat orang yang dibencinya datang. Dia menghampiri sasuke.

"Kauu…" Geram sasori sambil menunjuk sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengatakan.

"Cih,ternyata kau merah". Ucapnya datar namun terkesan meremehkan.

Sasori mendecih dan melihat sakura. "Sakura,kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan uchiha sialan ini!". Ucapnya yang sudah merusak image-nya dan martabatnya sebagai kakak yang baik dan sopan.

Sakura hanya cengo dan membatu.

Dia menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap. "A-anoo.. Ka-kalian sudah sa-saling mengenal yah?". Jawabnya sekaligus bertanya.

Dia mendekati ke dua pemuda yang sedang rebut ini. Sakura mengabaikan perkataan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah onii-chan..". Sakura menghela napas melihat sasori seperti itu.

"Cih,baiklah. Asal dia tidak menyakitimu. Uchiha! Awas kalau kau sampai menyakiti adikku! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan!". Sasori pun pergi dan menaiki motornya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Pasti". Gumamnya.

Duo S itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah sasuke.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Sasuke-kun,gomen ne. Tadi sasori-nii bersikap tak baik padamu'. Ucap sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa". Jawab sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

'Nuansa rumah ini bagus sekali yah. Pasti ibunya sasuke-kun yang merancangnya'. Ucap sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke memerhatikan sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan teliti.

'Cantik dan manis'. Pikirnya.

Sasuke memakai kaos santai berwarna biru dongker seperti rambutnya dan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan putih. Dia memakai celana jeans. Sungguh seperti artis papan atas.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan apa dulu?". Celetuk sakura.

"Hn,biodata". Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang keluarga dan mengeluarkan alat tulis.

"Baiklah sasuke-kun,aku akan tulis biodataku,dan sasuke-kun menulis biodata sasuke-kun. Ok!". Seru sakura dan langsung menulis sesuatu dan tentu saja dia menghalanginya karena sasuke pasti akan melihatnya.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah selesai mereka bertukar biodata. Sakura pun membaca milik sasuke dengan semangat sedangkan sasuke membacanya dengan malas.

Biodata Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke

TTL: Konoha,23 Juli 1998

Umur: 16 tahun

G-Darah: AB

Alamat: Jalan Distrik Uchiha No.29

Berat Badan: 52 kg

Tinggi Badan: 185 cm

Hobby: Tidak ada

Makanan: Tomat

Sakura sweatdrop membacanya. 'Pendek sekali'. Pikirnya.

Sekarang bagian sasuke yang membaca.

Biodata Haruno Sakura

Nama: Haruno Sakura

TTL: Konoha,28 Maret 1998

Umur: 16 tahun

G-Darah: O

Berat Badan: 45 kg

Tinggi Badan: 170 cm

Alamat: Jalan Cherry Blossom No.6

Hobby: Menyanyi,melukis,dan memasak

Makanan: Banyak lhoo.. :D

Sahabat: Sasuke-kun,Naruto,Ino,Tenten,dan Hinata

Note: Ada orang yang aku suka lho.. Dan aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu dengannya.. Kuharap dia membalas perasaanku…

Minuman: Jus Strawberry

Guru: Kakashi-sensei~Meskipun dia suka telat,tapi dia guru yang baik kok…

Film: Drama,Horror,Romantic,de el el

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat biodata sakura. Dia tidak menyangka ada juga orang yang menyukai kakashi.

"Yoshh sasuke-kun ! Sekarang kita mau membuat kue dulu atau be-berphoto? Ucap sakura dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

Sasuke tersentak. Dia baru ingat kalau masih ada lagi tugas yang harus dikerjakannya bersama sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya karena dari tadi sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Hn. Berphoto". Sasuke segera bangkit dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kamera.

Jantung sakura berdebar-debar. Bagaimana nanti? Dia harus bersikap bagaimana? Dan oh! Apalagi penampilannya. Dia takut kalau nanti pas di photo dirinya terlihat jelek. Sakura segera menepiskan perasaan gelisahnya itu dan mencoba tenang dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Sasuke sudah kembali dengan membawa kamera.

"Kita berphoto dimana sasuke-kun?" Tanya sakura saat sasuke sudah duduk kembali.

Sasuke berpikir. Tak lama kemudian. "Di halaman belakang".

Sasuke pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang dan sakura mengikutinya di belakang. Saat sudah sampai,sakura membelakkan matanya.

Mulutnya hampir menganga."I-indah sekali…". Tanpa sadar sakura berjalan dan mengelilingi halaman belakang ini.

Memangnya apa yang ada di halaman belakang? Yaitu kebun. Ya,kebun. Halaman belakang ini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang membentuk lambang Uchiha. Sungguh luar biasa memang.

"Sasuke-kuunn! Di sini saja" Seru sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Sakura memilih tempat yang ada pohon Sakuranya. Menurut sakura tempat ini sangat indah.

"Cepat sasuke-kun!" Sakura seperti anak kecil saja. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Tapi sasuke hanya menurut dan tersenyum tipis. Saat kamera sudah siap dan di waktu 10 detik. Sasuke pun mendekati sakura. Mereka sudah siap tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5… 'Aduuhh,aku harus berpose apa?' Ucap sakura dalam hati.

4…

3…

2..

1…

Dann…

CKREKK! CKREK! CKREK ! CKREK!

4 kali berpose ternyata membuat jantung sakura hampir pocot. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dan menjauh dari sini,sekalian di telan bumi saja. Sasuke? Dia merona tipis. Tatapannya tetap datar. Namun jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Rasanya dia ingin menjedorkan kepalanya berulang kali ke tembok dan merutuki dirinya. Mereka dalam keadaan yang canggung. Tak ada yang mau berbicara. Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana pose mereka? Baiklah. Ini dia.

Pose pertama. Sakura. Dia tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya ke sasuke. Sasuke. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan tatapannya mengarah ke sakura.

Pose kedua. Sakura. Dia tersenyum yang memeperlihatkan giginya yang putih sampai matanya menyipit dan tangan kanannya membentuk huruf "V". Sasuke. Dia menyeringai tipis dan dia memegang tangan kiri sakura dan tangan yang satunya lagi dia masukkan ke dalam saku.

Pose ketiga. Sakura. Dia mencium pipi sasuke refleks. Sasuke. Dia hanya membelakkan matanya.

Pose keempat.

#Menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Sakura. Dia-tidak. Mereka… Mereka BERCIUMAN! Baiklah baiklah! Author pun kaget! Jadi ceritanya begini.

Sasuke. Selepas pose ketiga,dia segera menarik sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sakura. Tangan kanannya dia kalungkan ke pinggang sakura dan tangan kirinya menekan kepala sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Sakura. Dia hanya diam saja. Dia kaget. It's my Fist Kiss!. Jerit sakura dalam hatinya.

Setelah selesai,sasuke belum melepaskan sakura. Dia terbuai akan sakura. Dia melumat bibir mungil nan tipis itu. Sakura tidak berontak,dia pun terbuai dan mulai menikmati ciuman sasuke dan memejamkan matanya lalu mulai membalas ciuman sasuke. Sasuke terus melumat bibir sakura. Rasanya lebih manis dari apapun dan sasuke suka hal ini. Dia mulai meminta lebih saat sakura membalas ciumannya dengan menggigit pelan bibir sakura.

Sakura yang kaget refleks membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja sasuke masukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan giginya. Sasuke menyedot saliva sakura. Sakura mulai kehabisan napas. Dia mulai mendorong pelan dada sasuke untuk berhenti. Tapi sasuke? Dia tidak memerdulikannya. Sakura pun pasrah. Saat sasuke mulai kehabisan oksigen,dia segera melepaskan sakura dengan tidak rela. Napas keduanya ngos-ngosan. Mereka tak sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka sejak dari tadi. Sosok itupun menghilang. #Ya,begitulah ceritanya.

"A-ano.". Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasanya malu sekali. Sasuke pun sama.

Dia sudah menghancurkan imagenya sebagai Uchiha.

'Ukh.. Memalukan sekali'. Ucapnya dalam batin.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia sudah tak tahan. Dia ingin memiliki sakura hanya untuknya seorang. Dia sudah mengklaim sakura sebagai miliknya. Dia tidak ingin sakura berpaling darinya. Pokoknya sakura hanya MILIKNYA! MILIKNYA ! TITIK!

#oy oy sasuke,loe jadi OOC pake BGT #Author sweatdrop

Dia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Sasuke pun menoleh pada sakura yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Sakura…" Ucap sasuke.

"Y-ya.. A-ada a-apa sa-sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus mengatakan-tidak menceritakan sesuatu padamu..". Ucap sasuke.

A/N: Kyaaaaaaaa….! Apa-apan tuh yang ada di atas?! #nunjuk nunjuk XD

Gilaa… Aku gak nyangka bakal buat adegan sasusaku ciuman…. XD

Hoho.. Minna.. Apakah seru? :D Mudah"an aja yah.. :) dan semoga kalian masih ingin membaca fic yang ngawur ini.. Sumpah deh.. tadinya aku mau nambahin lagi.. Tapi nanti aja di chap 4.. Hehe.. Gomen ne telat update… Gara-gara computer sialan ini nih! #nendangcomputer.. Aku gk bisa buka FFN… Fiuuhh.. setelah berhasil melewati halang rintang dengan badai dan petir yang cetar membahana dan sesuatu (?) aku bisa juga buka FFN lagi.. :D

Thx minna atas review kalian.. Aku usahakan akan update secepatnya lagi..

O ya aku mau balas review..

Ikalutfi97: Siiippp.. Nih udah update.. :D Skg aku lagi buat chap 4.. tunggu yah.. thx atas reviewnya..

Rikushiki: Nanti di chap 4 rikushiki-chan.. :D nanti bakal ada kejadian heboh lho saat naruhina kerja kelompok.. :D

Li-uchiha: Wahhh.. Arigato gosaimasuu.. :D #ojigi Hehe… mksih dah mampir…

Finn Uzumaki Belpois: Watashi wa? Dari Majalengka.. :d finn-chan dari mana? ?:D maksudnya?


	4. Chapter 4

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata

Genre : AU,AT,Romance,Tragedy

Rated : T

Rating : T

OOC,abal,gaje,de el el

RnR! Please. DLDR!

Sumarry:

Kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan pada masa lalu membuat mereka menjadi merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada ke-4 remaja tersebut? Akankah takdir mempermainkannya?

Chapter 4: Rahasia & Pernyataan

"Sakura.. Aku harus mengatakan-tidak menceritakan sesuatu padamu..". Ucap sasuke serius.

DEG!

Jantung sakura berdebar mendengarnya. Entahlah,dia merasa bahwa ada rahasia yang sasuke simpan selama ini dan ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sebenarnya…. Kita sudah bertemu sejak dulu. Sejak kita masih kecil..". Ucapan sasuke sukses membuat sakura menahan napasnya dan membatu. Jantungnya hampir pocot. Sakura tidak bisa bicara. Rasanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dia tidak bisa. Darahnya mendidih. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sekali

"A-a-ap-apa…?" Sakura bersusah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sasuke memandang bunga-bunga. Dia tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi sakura. Bahkan untuk menceritakannya pun hati sasuke sudah sangat sakit. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya. Sekarang juga. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Diapun melanjutkan.

"Tiga tahun lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan,jadi tidak aneh kalau kau tidak mengingatku..". Sasuke berbicara dengan lirih. Sakura diam saja dan mendengarkan.

FLASHBACK OF

_Sasuke sedang bersama para cewek-tidak maksudnya dia dikerubuni oleh anak-anak cewe yang s'lalu melengket padanya. Dia ingin mengusir mereka,tapi pasti mereka akan menangis atau tetap melengket padanya._

'_Ck,merepotkan'. Kesalnya dalam hati._

_Dia jengah pada mereka. Tak bisakah mereka berhenti mengganggunya?_

_Dan mereka s'lalu meneriakki namanya saat dia lewat atau dia akan ditanyai banyak hal. Seperti. 'Sasuke-kun,apa kau sudah makan'._

_Atau. 'Sasuke-kun,jadilah pacarku…'._

'_Sasuke-kun… Sudah besar nanti kita menikah yahh…'. _

_Begitulah kira-kira perkataan mereka dan masih banyak lagi. Sasuke menghela napas dan ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya ketika ia menoleh ke arah barat. _

_Dia mengerutkan keningnya. 'Ada apa di sana?' Ucapnya dalam hati._

_Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah ada beberapa orang berkumpul-lebih tepatnya mengerubuni seorang anak cewe. Dan anak cewe itu sepertinya menangis dan ketakutan. Terlihat dari matanya yang sembab dan ekspresinya. Sasuke berusaha tak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya gelisah. Akhirnya sasuke pun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia tak memerdulikan FG-nya. _

_Setelah sasuke dekat dia tidak langsung menghampiri mereka,melainkan bersembuyi di balik pohon dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia membelakkan matanya. Sasuke menatap miris pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Terlihatlah seorang anak cewek berambut pink muda sedang menangis karena badannya di tendang dan dipukul oleh orang-orang bejat dan kejam itu-menurut sasuke. Tapi cewek itu tidak melawan melainkan diam dan menangis sambil menggumamkan. _

"_Tou-san.. Tou-san..". _

_Sasuke kasihan pada anak itu. Dia ingin menolongnya. Walaupun sasuke orang yang dingin,tapi dia juga tidak tega bila melihat hal seperti ini. Apalagi dia anak cewek. Sasuke melihat ke arah anak cewek berambut merah. Sepertinya dia senang karena anak berambut pink muda itu tersiksa. _

'_Sepertinya dia adalah ketua dari geng itu'. Pikir sasuke._

_Setelah mereka pergi,sasuke segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri anak berambut gulali itu. Cewek itu masih menangis dan banyak luka berwarna biru._

_Mulai dari tangannya sampai kakinya. Bahkan tadi sasuke melihat anak berambut merah itu menamparnya. Dia menghela napas berat. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak usah terlibat urusan yang bukan urusannya sendiri. Tapi inilah sebenarnya kebaikan Uchiha Sasuke. Sedingin-dinginnya dia. Dia juga punya hati nurani dan rasa iba kepada orang lain. Anak itu belum menyadari kehadiran sasuke karena sasuke membelakanginya. Sasuke pun maju dan membuat suara dan membuat anak gulali itu menoleh dan terkejut bukan main. Dia ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke tetap maju kemudian berjongkok sambil memberikan sapu tangannya kepada anak itu. _

"_Ini". Ucapnya datar._

_Anak itu sempat terdiam dan hanya melihat sapu tangan itu. Tak lama kemudian anak itu menerima sapu tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi,sasuke segera bangkit dan pergi. Gadis itu melihat sasuke pergi. _

_Dalam hati ia berkata. 'Terimakasih'. _

_Dia pun tersenyum dan berdiri untuk pulang. Orang tuanya tak pernah tahu bahwa dia s'lalu diperlakukan tidak senonoh di sekolahnya. _

_Keesokan harinya sasuke berangkat ke sekolah. Hidupnya biasa saja-bahkan menurutnya terlalu datar. Dia hanya bangun-makan-berangkat sekolah-belajar-pulang-makan-lalu tidur._

_Ya. Biasa-biasa saja menurutnya. Tapi hal itu terhapuskan ketika kejadian kemarin. Kejadian itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dia malah bertanya dalam hatinya._

'_Bagaimana kondisi anak itu?'. Sasuke segera menepiskan pikiran anehnya itu dan segera berangkat. _

_Saat dia di sekolah. Dia harus menghadapi cewek-cewek yang centilnya gak ketulungan. Tapi sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya. Tak mungkin kan dia memperlihatkan kekesalannya secara terang-terangan. Itu sudah pasti menurunkan image-nya. Saat pulang,kembali sasuke melihat kejadian persis seperti kemarin. Terus begitu setiap harinya. _

_Hingga suatu hari dia melihat anak gulali itu-sasuke biasa memanggilnya begitu karena tak pernah tahu namanya,sasuke bisa melihat anak itu menegang karena perkataan anak iblis itu-panggilan sasuke kepada anak cewek berambut merah yang s'lalu mengganggu anak gulali itu._

_Sasuke bersembunyi di salah satu semak-semak. _

_Dia bisa mendengar anak iblis itu mengatakan. __"Anak pembunuh!". _

_DEG! _

_Gadis kecil itu menatap Karin dan berucap. "Ayahku bukanlah seorang pembunuh,Karin.". _

_'Karin? Jadi namanya Karin yah..'. Ucap sasuke dalam hati._

_Sebelum Karin benar-benar pergi,dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat gadis gulali itu ketakutan._

_"Urusan kita belum selesai,dan ingat ! Aku akan membalaskan dendamku padamu !". Lalu Karin menghilang. _

_Gadis kecil itu hanya menangis. Dia tidak mengerti? Kenapa Karin s'lalu berbuat kejam padanya dan berbicara seolah-olah orang tuanya adalah pembunuh. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi segera berlari dan menghampiri anak gulali itu. _

_Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangannya lagi. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Lalu menerima sapu tangan itu. Lalu ia menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk duduk. Mereka diam dalam keheningan. _

_Gadis kecil itu berpikir. Kenapa anak laki-laki ini s'lalu datang saat dia diperlakukan oleh Karin-seperti tadi,dan memberinya sapu tangan dan setelah itu dia hanya diam dan menatapnya._

_Gadis kecil itu s'lalu ingin bertanya kepada anak laki-laki ini siapa namanya agar dia dapat memanggil namanya. _

_"Terimakasih". Setelah diam cukup lama-karena berpikir,dia berbicara._

_Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Ia senang karena ada yang s'lalu membantunya. Ia tersenyum dan menatap anak laki-laki itu yang juga sedang kecil itu berkata. _

_"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya._

_Anak itu tersenyum,yang membuatnya membelakkan mata. _

_Sasuke menjawab. "Namaku adalah… Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?" Tanya sasuke. _

_"Sakura. Haruno Sakura". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis._

_Sasuke terpana. Darahnya berdesir. Perasaannya menghangat dan lega saat melihat gadis gulali itu-sakura tersenyum. Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka s'lalu bersama. Berangkat sekolah-sasuke s'lalu datang ke rumah sakura. Apa-apa s'lalu bersama._

_Saat mereka beranjak 13 tahun. Saat itu. Saat mereka di Sunagakure._

_"Hahaha… Ayo kejar aku sasuke-kun…". Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Sakura._

_Gadis itu sedang berlari-lari dengan tawa lepas. Sasuke pun mengejarnya dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menggapai sakura._

_'Ck,dia cepat sekali sih larinya'. Kesalnya dalam hati._

_Setelah dekat,sasuke segera menarik tangan sakura dan itu membuat jarak mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm. Sakura kaget. Dia tak menyangka sasuke akan melakukan hal ini. Dirinya sudah memerah. Tatapan sasuke seakan mengintimidasi dirinya. Seakan menghipnotis dirinya. _

_"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman". Ucap sasuke dingin._

_Tanpa seijin sakura,sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum sakura. Sakura membelakkan matanya. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna. Dia hanya diam. Sasuke mulanya hanya menempelkannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan sasuke melumatnya dengan agresif namun penuh dengan perasaan. Sakura diam saja. Dia hanya diam menerima perlakuan sasuke padanya._

_Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong sakura sehingga sakura membentur tembok. Sasuke pun mencium sakura lagi. Tangannya dia lingkarkan pada pinggang sakura dan menekan kepala sakura agar memperdalam ciuman itu. Sakura yang terbuai membalas ciuman mau sasuke. Sasuke semakin liar saja. Dia melepaskan ciuman itu untuk menghirup oksigen. Lalu mencium sakura lagi. Melumat. Menggigit. Sasuke benar-benar agresif dan liar. Akhirnya setelah 10 menit berciuman. Sasuke melepaskannya. Benar-benar melepaskannya._

_"Sa-sasuke-kun.. Ke-kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanya sakura dengan menundukkan kepala. _

_"Hn". Jawab sasuke. Sakura yang tidak mendapat jawaban pasti memaksa sasuke untuk mengatakan alsannya. _

_"Ck. Baiklah. Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. __**S-A-N-G-A-T M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I-M-U!**__"Jawab sasuke dengan serius sambil menatap sakura._

_Sakura sekarang menatap mata sasuke langsung. Mulutnya terbuka. Sakura membeku. Rasanya otaknya tak bisa bekerja. 3 kata terakhir tadi hampir membuat sakura jantungan. Sasuke mencintainya! Sungguh hal yang mustahil. Hal yang benar-benar mustahil. Padahal sakura berpikir kalau dirinya ini biasa-biasa saja,cantik pun tidak. Tapi sakura juga bahagia. Perasaannya terbalas. Dirinya juga dicintai oleh sasuke. _

_'Terimakasih Kami-sama!' Jerit sakura dalam hati. _

_"A-aku ju-juga mencintaimu sa-sauke-kun..". Balas sakura malu-malu._

_Sasuke tersenyum yang membuat sakura terpana sekaligus hatinya menghangat. Ini bukan senyum tipis yang biasa ia perlihatkan! Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum lebar. #Tapi tak lebar-lebar juga.. -_- _

_"Hn. Aku tahu". Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut sakura. _

_"Kalau begitu,ayo kita pulang ke Hotel. Sudah sore". Sakura mengangguk senang dan mereka pun pulang ke Hotel._

_Saat diperjalanan,sakura bertanya. "Ne,sasuke-kun. Jadi sekarang apa hubungan kita?". Tanya sakura polos._

_Sasuke pun melirik sakura melalui ekor matanya. _

_"Pacar". Jawabnya datar. _

_"Hah!? Tapi kan kau tidak menembakku!". Seru sakura. Sasuke mendengus._

_ "Hn". Jawab sasuke acuh tak acuh. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu saat sakura sedang serius. _

_"Huh! Sasuke-kun menyebalkan,mesum,baka,aho! Dasar manusia es,dingin,cuek!". Seru sakura kesal dan mengejek sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya terkekeh. Lucu juga sakura saat ini._

_"Ayo cepat sasuke-kun! Nanti keburu malam!". Seru sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan sasuke._

_Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Saat akan menyusul sakura,tiba-tiba ada truk yang sepertinya kehilangan kendali dan supirnya mabuk,datang dari arah jalan yang sakura lewati._

_Sakura tak melihatnya karena dia membelakangi truk itu. Sakurapun bersenandung sambil lompat-lompat kecil. Sasuke yang berjarak 10 meter darinya membelakkan matanya dan segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan sakura. _

_"SAKURAAA! AWASSS!". Teriak sasuke kepada sakura. Terlambat. Truk itu sudah jatuh dan menabrak sakura. Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya. Saat sudah sampai,dia segera memeluk sakura dan-_

_-dan-_

_-dan-_

_-dan sasuke menangis._

_Ya. Sasuke menangis._

_Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis._

_Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin,cuek kepada sekitar,memiliki ego yang tinggi,yang kuat-_

_-kini terlihat rapuh dan merasa setengah nyawanya menghilang karena melihat orang yang dicintainya tertabrak._

_Ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis._

_Bahkan saat orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota saat sasuke masih kecil. Sasuke tdak menangis._

_Saat kakaknya pergi untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Sasuke tidak menangis._

_Tapi hanya karena seorang gadis. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis._

_Hanya Haruno Sakuralah yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasue berubah._

_Cinta. Ya. Kau tahu? Cinta itu bisa membuat orang berubah._

_Bahkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke pun. Cinta bisa merubahnya._

_"Sakura! Sakura! Bangunlah sakura! Kumohon! Sakuraaa…!". Sasuke berusaha membangunkan sakura. Tapi nihil. Dari kepala sakura darah mengalir banyaknya. Tangan dan kaki sakura juga berdarah. Sasuke pun segera menelpon anikinya._

_"Moshi mosh-"._

_"Itachi! Cepat ke sini ! Cepat itachi! Sakura.. Sakura… Dia…"._

_"Oy oy sasuke. Tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi pada sakura?"_

_Sasuke menarik napas. "Sakura! Dia kecelakaan! Cepat kau ke sini!". Sasuke benar-benar khawatir pada sakura._

_Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana. Kau dimana?"_

_Sasuke melihat sekeliingnya. "Kami ada di dekat toko bunga! Cepat!"._

_"Baik. Aku segera ke sana. Tunggulah". Itachi pun memutus sambungan telpon._

_**4-Dai No Raifusutori**_

_Di RS Sunagakure._

_Sakura segera dipindahkan ke ruang UGD. Sasuke dan itachi hanya bisa menunggu dan berdo'a kepada sang Penguasa. Sasuke gelisah. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada sakura dan takut terjadi hal yang parah pada sakura._

"_Sasuke,duduklah... Kau kelihatan buruk". Ucap itachi._

_Sasuke menghela napas berat._

"_Hn". Jawabnya lesu. _

_Itachi perihatin melihat adiknya. Dia tahu. Bahwa adiknya ini mencintai sakura dari dulu. Makanya tidak aneh jika itachi melihat keadaan sasuke seperti ini. Rasanya setengah jiwa raga sasuke hilang. Sakura adalah belahan jiwanya. Itachi benar-benar kasihan pada adiknya ini._

"_Orang tua sakura sudah dihubungi. Mereka sedang di jalan. Mungkin baru besok sampainya. Karena ". Ucap itachi. _

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk._

"_Ini semua salahku… Salahku itachi.. Aku tak bisa menjaganya.. Salahku…". Racau sasuke lirih._

_Matanya memancarkan kesedihan,rasa bersalah,dan ketakutan yang amat mendalam._

_Itachi hanya tersenyum miris. 'Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya sasuke'. Ucap itachi dalam hati. _

"_Tenanglah sasuke. Semua pasti baik-baik saja". Itachi mencoba mengibur sasuke. Adiknya ini begitu tertekan._

_Setelah beberapa jam menunggu. Akhirnya dokter pun keluar. Sasuke dan itachi segera bangkit. _

"_Dok,bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya sasuke cemas. Itachi pun sama cemasnya. _

_Dokter itu-Tsunade menghela napas._

"_Benturan di kepalnya sangat keras". Ucap Dokter Tsunade. _

"_Lalu?" Tanya itachi. Sementara sasuke hanya diam. _

"_Dia hilang ingatan". Pernyataan Tsunade sukses membuat sasuke terkejut bukan main._

_Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dua kata terakhir tadi rasanya membuat sasuke ingin mati ditelan bumi saja. Sasuke membeku. Tatapannya kosong. Tidak ada lagi cahaya dalam hidupnya. Karena cahayanya sudah mati-tidak. Karena cahayanya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Berarti itu sama dengan sakura tidak akan mengingat dirinya lagi. Tidak akan mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersamanya._

_Itachi pun sama kagetnya. Dia khawatir pada sakura. Tapi dia lebih khawatir pada sasuke. Adiknya ini seperti mayat hidup saja. Itachi menatap miris pada sasuke. Hatinya ikut sakit. Dia tak tega pada sasuke._

"_Apa kami boleh menjenguknya?". Pertanyaan itachi membuat sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. _

_Dokter Tsunade mengagguk. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Pasien masih harus beristirahat. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu". Itachi mengangguk,sedangkan sasuke masih diam di tempat. _

"_Ayo sasuke". Ucap itachi. _

"_Aku… Aku belum… Siap itachi.. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya… Aku merasa tak pantas untuk melihatnya... Dia juga tak akan mengingatku…". Ucap sasuke lirih. _

_Itachi menghela napas berat. "Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau melihat sakura". Perkataan itachi sukses membuat sasuke terkejut. _

"_Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. _

_Itachi menjawab. "Tadi saat di telpon. Ayah sakura mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah". _

_Sasuke membelakkan matanya._

"_Kemana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang semakin kusut. _

_Itachi mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mereka tak mengatakannya"._

_Sasuke pun pergi entah ke mana. Mungkin dia ingin sendiri. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau,sedih,galau,sakit,kecewa,marah,dll. Itachi hanya melihat kepergian sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _

_Ia pun bergumam. "Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi sasuke. Pasti. Suatu saat"._

_Itachi pun pulang ke Hotel. Dia begitu lelah,capek,pusing. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini._

FLASHBACK

"Sejak saat itu,aku tak pernah lagi bertemu denganmu. Sekarang. Aku sudah menemukanmu. Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku lagi".

Cerita sasuke sukses membuat sakura menangis. Dia menangis karena selama ini dia t'lah menyakiti sasuke. Dia t'lah membuat sasuke menderita selama ini. Dia yang membuat sasuke seperti ini. Sakura sudah ingat! Dia ingat ! Dia ingat semuanya. Masa lalunya. Sekarang dia mengerti.

Dia mengerti kenapa Karin membencinya. Dia mengerti kenapa ino begitu peduli padanya. Dulu,ino adalah sahabatnya saat sakura berumur 10 tahun. Ino adalah teman sekelasnya. Hanya ino. Hanya inolah yang tidak menindas sakura. Dia s'lalu melindungi sakura. Dia yang s'lalu menemani sakura. Dia yang s'lalu membantu sakura. Dia yang rela berkorban demi sakura. Air mata sakura makin deras. Kenangan di masa lalunya membuat hatinya sakit sekaligus lega karena dia t'lah mengetahui kebenaran.

"S-s-sa-sasuke-kunn… Go-go-gomennasai.. Gomennasai.. Gomennasai..". Sakura terus meminta maaf.

"Ssstt.. Sudah-sudah… Tak apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada bersamaku'. Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kening sakura. Sakura masih menangis. Sasuke pun memeluk sakura. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Jam 15.00.

"Sasuke-kun… Tolong aduk dulu adonan ini. Aku mau mengambil pewarnanya".

Saat ini sakura dan sasuke berada di dapur untuk membuat kue. Sasuke dengan malas-malasan mengaduk adonan itu. Sementara sakura begitu bersemangat. Karena ini adalah salah satu hobby nya. Soal masa lalu itu. Sakura dan sasuke sudah sepakat untuk memulainya dari awal. Mereka akan bersama seperi waktu dulu.

Setelah melewati tantangan dari mulai menyiapkan bahan-ribet sendiri-memasukkan bahan-mengaduk adonan-ribut dulu-dapur berantakkan bagaikan kapal pecah-belepotan dari atas sampai bawah-akhirnya bisa juga mengoven Rainbow Cake yang ditugaskan Kurenai Sensei #buat kue aja susah bgt.. -_-'

Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi menyusahkan,merepotkan,menyebalkan,membuang waktu,tak berguna ini-itulah menurut sasuke.

Fiuuhhh… Akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas lega setelah mendapat ujian yang sangat berat dari Dewa (?). Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 16.40. Sakura harus segera pulang.

"Sasuke-kun,aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah sore. Sampai ketemu besok!". Seru sakura sambil berlari keluar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis #skg mah sasuke teh lagi OOC OOC-nya :D :D :D

"Hn. Hati-hati". Gumam sasuke yang tidak terdengar oleh sakura.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Sementara itu.

Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko aksesoris. Mereka sedang memesan gantungan hp yang ditugaskan Kurenai-sensei. Dan hinata sedang membawa sebuah photo dan sebuah kantong plastik belanjaan yang berisi 2 buah baju bertuliskan "Hinata" di baju naruto,dan "Naruto" di baju hinata.

"Mbak,kapan gantungan itu jadi?". Tanya sang uzumaki naruto.

Mbak itu menjawab. "Sepertinya akan cukup lama. Kira-kira sekitar 4- 5 hari".

Naruto mengangguk. "Terimakasih. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu".

Mereka pun pergi dan keluar dari toko aksesoris itu.

"A-anoo.. Na-naruto-kun.. A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pa-padamu..". Hinata bersusah payah dan harus memiliki keberanian extra mengatakannya.

"Hhhm? Baiklah. Apa yang mau kau katakan?". Tanya naruto sambil melihat mata lavender hinata.

"E-et-too.. Be-begini...".

Tapi sebelum itu. Mari kita kita putar dulu waktu saat 5 jam yang lalu.

Saat itu. Saat pulang sekolah.

"Hinata-chaan!". Teriak naruto dari koridor sekolah. Hinata yang sudah di depan sekolah melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Saat menoleh ke belakang,mata hinata membulat.

'I-itu na-naruto-kun!'. Serunya dalam hati. Ia ingin kabur saja. Tapi itu tak mungkin kan?. Makanya dia menunggu naruto.

"Hai hinata-chan!". Ucap naruto nyengir. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"H-hai na-naruto-kun..". Jawabnya.

"Hinata-chan. Tentang tugas dari Kurenai-sensei itu,kita mengerjakannya sekarang saja yah…". Ucapan naruto sukses membuat hinata membeku.

Jantungnya berpacu dengan sudah memerah sempurna. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja. Hinata belum menjawab. Dan naruto sudah berbicara lagi yang membuat jantung hinata hampir copot.

"Ah! Dan yang photo berdua itu.. Kita photonya di Photo Box saja yah!". Seru naruto. Hinata yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya mengangguk saja. Naruto pun tersenyum lima jari.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hinata-chan! Nanti kita ketemuannya di Photo Box biasa aku berphoto yah! Jaa ne!". Naruto pun pergi memakai motornya.

Hinata hanya diam saja. Hinata membatu. Dia benar-benar tak percaya impiannya tercapai. Ini mustahil. Benar-benar mustahil-itulah menurut hinata. Tapi ini benar-benar nyata.

Hinata pun tersadar dari kekagetannya dan tersenyum.

Kemudian tak lama datanglah mobil Ferrari Laferrari yang berharga Rp.13.3 miliar. WAW! SUGOI kan!. Ok. Dan mobil itu adalah milik Hyuga Neji. Sepupu hinata. Hinata pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah.

Di Kediaman Hyuga.

Hinata sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya. Dia sedang mondar mandir kayak setrika. Dia bingung mau memakai baju apa. Hinata ingin terlihat bagus di depan naruto nanti.

Setelah lama memilih,dia pun memutuskan akan memakai rok langsung tanpa lengan warna ungu muda persis seperti warna matanya. Hinata memakai pita kecil dan rambut depannya dia kepang satu. Lucu dan manis. Itulah kata yang pas untuk hinata. Hinata memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Dia gugup sekali. Dia mencoba menepiskan kegugupannya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hinata berangkat dulu neji-nii". Hinata pun pamit kepada neji.

Neji mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan". Ucapnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian pergi naik taksi untuk ke tempat Photo Box. Tempatnya itu bukan di mall atau apa. Tapi ada tempatnya. Khusus Photo Box. Ayah hinata sedang di luar negeri. Dan mungkin pulangnya sekitar 3 hari lagi.

10 menit kemudian.

Hinata sudah sampai di tempat ia janjian dengan naruto. Hinata menahan napas. Dia sudah melihat naruto sedang menunggu di depan Photo Box itu dengan gaya yang sangat keren dan tampan-menurut hinata. Naruto memakai kemeja berwarna oranye dan hitam. Memakai celana panjang yang sedikit gombrang berwarna coklat muda.

Hinata berlari ke arah naruto. Naruto kaget karena hinata tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. Tadi naruto sedang melamun. Entah melamunkan apa?

"Ayo hinata-chan'. Ajak naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Konnichiwa matsuri-san!". Seru naruto saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Ah! Naruto yah! Selamat datang! Kau pasti ingin berphoto lag-eh!? Dia siapa naruto? Pacarmu yahh!". Matsuri bertanya dan menunjuk hinata.

Hinata yang di sebut pacar naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu. Malu sekali. Tapi senang juga karena di sebut pacarnya. Naruto? Dia salting dan gugup. Kadang sekali-kali melihat hinata.

Akhirnya naruto pun menjawab. "Eerr.. Ya.. Begitulah… Hehe.. Ya sudah kita mau di photo dulu. Bye!". Naruto langsung mengamit lengan hinata dan segera pergi.

"Fiuhh.. Tadi aku gugup sekali…". Ucap naruto lega.

Sekarang naruhina sudah di dalam Photo Box. Hinata diam saja. Dia mematung. Sejak naruto menjawab kalau hinata adalah pacarnya-walaupun hanya di depan matsuri,tapi itu sudah membuat hinata jantungan-nyaris jantungan.

"Ayo hinata-chan! Kita mulai! Diphotonya 4 kali yah! Kita mau pose apa? Di sini ada contohnya. Ada 6 pose di sini". Naruto pun mulai melihat-lihat.

Kira-kira pose mana yang cocok untuk mereka. Hinata pun sama. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan pose mana yang akan dipakai.

Gambar 1: Cowoknya mengalungkan tangannya kepada si cewek. Dan si cewek hanya diam saja dan tersenyum.

Gambar 2: Badan mereka saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Tapi kedua lengan mereka saling bertautan.

Gambar 3: Si cowok mencium pipi si cewek.

Gambar 4: Satu dari tangan mereka membentuk "LOVE".

Gambar 5: Masing masing tersenyum dan jarinya membentuk huruf "V"

Gambar 6: Bebas (Tulisan)

Naruto dan hinata hanya cengo dan diam. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana.

"E-et-etoo.. Hinata-chan.. K-kau pilih gambar yang mana?" Naruto menjawab dengan gugup.

Hinata juga gugup. Malah lebih gugup dari naruto. Akhirnya setelah mempunyai cukup keberanian. Hinata menjawab.

"Te-terserah na-naruto-kun sa-saja…". Hinata menundukkan kepalnya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Dia salting. Tapi dia mencoba menetralkan kegugupan dan saltingnya. Rasanya malu sekali bila seorang cowok seperti itu. Apalagi di depan seorang cewek.

"Ba-baiklah.. Hhm.. Gambar nomor…. Rahasia!". Seru naruto hampir berteriak. Hinata yang kaget segera mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum misterius.

GLEK!

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Dia penasaran mana yang akan dipilih naruto.

"Ayo hinata-chan! Bersiap-siap!". Naruto segera menekan tombolnya dan di waktu 5 detik. Naruto sudah nyengir-nyengir saja. Hinata masih diam tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tapi hinata ingat pesan yang dikatakan oleh Neji.

'Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu,biarkanlah berjalan dengan sendirinya. Saat itulah kau tidak akan merasa gugup. Dalam kata lain,natural'. Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat. Dia menghembuskan napasnya dan sudah siap menghadap ke kamera. Hinata pun tersenyum. Daann…

CKREK! CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!

Hinata menangis. Dia menangis dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Naruto? Hanya tersenyum lembut. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Baiklah. Kita putar dulu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hinata pun tersenyum. Daann…

CKREK! CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!

Baiklah. Ini dia.

Pose pertama: Naruto mengalungkan tangannya kepada hinata dan hinata hampir terjatuh.

Pose kedua: Naruto mencium pipi hinata dan memegang bahu hinata. Hinata membelakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga.

Pose ketiga: Naruto memegang kedua tangan hinata dan mata naruto menatap intens hinata. Hinata wajahnya memerah dan menatap tak percaya pada naruto.

Pose keempat: Naruto menurunkan pahanya dan mencium tangan hinata dengan matanya yang terpejam. Hinata? Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan satunya lagi dan hampir menangis.

Selesai sudah pemotretan antara naruto dan hinata.

"Hinata-chan..". Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada hinata.

Hinata diam. Dia masih menangis. Dia menangis karena bahagia. Bahagia sekali.

"Aku menyukai-tidak mencintaimu,Hinata-chan". Ucap naruto yang membuat hinata membelakkan matanya. Jantungnya seakan mau pocot. Dirinya merasa seperti sedang melayang.

Hinata pun menjawab dengan senyumannya yang indah dan manis.

"Ya. Ak-aku juga men-mencintaimu na-naruto-kun.. Sangat mencintaimu..". Ucap hinata yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum lagi dan menjawab.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu hinata-chan.. Dan aku sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan sekaranglah waktunya.. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku suatu hari nanti?". Tanya naruto.

Hinata berusah menetralkan perasaannya yang sangat sangat sangat BAHAGIA! Ekhem! Ok! Hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto pun tersenyum. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan.. .-

-Taraaa! Keluarlah sebuah kalung berlambang klan uzumaki. Mata hinata membulat-lagi. Dia tak percaya bahwa naruto akan memberinya sebuah kalung itu. Dan tanpa sadar kalung itu sudah menempel dilehernya.

"Nahh.. Bagus kan.. Terlihat lebih cantik..". Ucap naruto sambil memperhatikan hinata.

Tiba-tiba hinata pun memeluk naruto. Naruto yang kaget dan tanpa persiapan hanya diam saja.

"A-arigato naruto-kun… Arigato.. A-arigato..". Hinata terus berterimakasih pada naruto.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan hinata dan mengusap rambutnya. "Ya hime.. Terimakasih juga..". Mereka cukup lama berpelukan sampai naruto melepaskannya.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita pulang! Nanti keburu sore". Naruto dan hinata pun keluar dari Photo Box itu.

"Jaa ne matsuri-sann!". Serunya saat sudah keluar.

Matsuri hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia menelpon seseorang. Cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya terlpon pun ditutup. Matsuri hanya memandang langit tokonya dan bergumam.

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar..".

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Saat ini naruto dan hinata sedang berada di sebuah mall. Mall ini cukup luas karena pemilik mall ini adalah Uchiha Fugaku alias ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan… Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan bajunya beberapa hari yang lalu,dan sekarang kita tinggal mengambilnya saja..".

Hinata awalnya terkejut namun lama-kelamaan hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum juga. "Go-gomen ne naruto-kun.. Aku tidak me-membantumu..". Hinata merasa bersalah juga karena naruto pasti kerepotan.

Naruto pun mengacak rambut hinata dan nyengir. "Hehe.. Daijobu daijobu hime.. Kan it's surprise!". Seru naruto ceria.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja. Mereka pun sampai di tempat naruto memesan bajunya.

"Yo,kakashi-sensei!". Sapa naruto.

Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Ka-kakashi se-sensei!?". Pekik hinata tak percaya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum yang tentu tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh pun berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Nah naruto,ini dia baju yang kau pesankan. Kau ini merepotkan saja. Aku kan wali kelasmu. Masa kau menyurh aku membawakannya.". Omel kakashi.

Naruto hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Hehehe… Sekali-kali lah kakashi-sensei..".

"Terimakasih kakashi-sensei..!". Naruto melambaikan tangannya sementara hinata membungkukan badannya. Kakashi membalas lambaian naruto. Akhirnya sepasang kekasih baru itu pergi.

Saat ini naruto dan hinata,mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko aksesoris. Mereka sedang memesan gantungan hp yang ditugaskan Kurenai-sensei.

Setelah berbicara cukup banyak-karena untuk memesan gantungan hp seperti itu memang cukup lama. Bahkan saat memesannya pun.. -_-' Akhirnya naruto selesai memesannya.

"Mbak,kapan gantungan itu jadi?". Tanya naruto.

Mbak itu menjawab. "Sepertinya akan cukup lama. Kira-kira sekitar 4- 5 hari". Naruto mengangguk.

"Terimakasih. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu". Mereka pun pergi dan keluar dari toko aksesoris itu.

"A-anoo.. Na-naruto-kun.. A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pa-padamu..". Hinata bersusah payah dan harus memiliki keberanian extra mengatakannya.

"Hhhm? Baiklah. Apa yang mau kau katakana?". Tanya naruto sambil melihat mata lavender hinata.

"E-et-too.. Be-begini.. A-aku..-". Ucapan hinata terpotong. Karena naruto sudah mengunci bibir hinata terlebih dahulu. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Kira-kira 20 menit. #Gilaaa… -_-

"Itukan yang kau inginkan..". Tanya naruto.

Hinata terkejut karena naruto mengetahui apa yang tadi ingin ia katakan dan lakukan. Hinata hanya mengangguk canggung.

Naruto pun terkekeh. "Kau lucu sekali sih hinata-chan.. Oh ya! Kapan-kapan aku ingin mencoba lagi ya!". Goda naruto yang membuat hinata hampir pingsan kalau tidak ia tahan.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore". Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi menggunakan motor naruto.

Haduhhh! Gila sumpah… Aku bener" gak punya ide lain.. Gomen ne kalau gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.. Makasih bgt yang masih membaca fic ini dan juga me review.. Gomen kalo ada kesalahan .. Karna saya hanyalah manusia biasa.. Dan juga gomen telat update.. Fiuuhh… Bnr" gk ada waktu pake BGT.. -_- byk bgt tugas.. Numpuk.. -_-

Aku mau balas review nih.. :D

Ikalutfi97: Waahhh… makasih ya lutfi-chan.. Hehe.. iya gitu? Gk nyangka loh.. padahal aku kira kalian kurang mengerti.. _ XD makasih dah review… iya.. salam kenal juga lho.. :O :D :D XD Pastiii… akan diusahakan lusa update atau lusanya lagi.. XD hehe…

Finn Uzumaki Belpois: Souka… :O Yoroshiku ne.. haha.. Mereka bukan siapa" kok.. Nanti liat aja deh.. _ XD Rahasianya akan terungkap pelan".. oh itu! :D haha.. nanti di chap 5 dijelaskan se terperinci dan sejelas"nya! #eh sama aja yah :O Thx dah baca and review.. :D Ureshii… ^_^

Haruka No Tsuki: Hai Haruka-chan.. haha… iya gitu? Sama lho.. Aku juga pas ngetiknya ketawa" sendiri dan gregetan gituu… :D :D :D #nyium photo sasusaku.. Iya ada masalah yang sesuatu gitu…. #senyum misterius Pokoknya intinya sasuke itu pernah bikin malu sasori.. nnti liat aja yah di chap 5.. :D :D Arigato dah RnR! ^_^ I'm happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Aku mau balas review.. :D

Ikalutfi97: Ehhh!? Hontoudesuka? Aku baru tahu lho.. :O waahhh.. mksih udah baca fic aku… gomen bgt baru update.. aku terkena internet positif.. -_- #murung

O ya apa nama fbmu? :D siapa tahu kita temenan.. :D :D

Baca terus ya fic ku.. :D aku inginnya sampai sasuksaku dan naruhina itu nikah di cerita ini.. :D :D

Tamura H: Hehehehe… Arigato gosaimasu #ojigi :D

Waahh… bagus donk kalo gitu.. :D syukur deh.. jadi makin semangat aja ni nulis,. :D :D

Hahahha.. aku juga gk suka sama Karin.. -_- bgt malahan.. tapi di sini,Karin gk suka sasuke dan centil kok.. bukannya iri,tapi dia itu benci liat sakura bahagia dan seneng.. ok.. thx,aku terima sarannya.. gomen ne aku kan masih amatir dan baru 13 tahun.. :/ #eh kok malah curhat.. :O

Hahahah… aku juga pas ngetiknya gereget dan sempat ketawa.. -_-! Aku aja gak nyangka lho bisa buat adegan itu.. :O :O :3 :v iya.. mksih bgt Tamura-san.. XD XD

Aku akan berusaha kilat update.. #nyengir

Iya.. aku pun ketawa terbahak" ngebayangin naruhina.. hahaha walaupun menurutku agak gimana gituh.. :D #geregetan

Ok".. nnti ya di fic baru lagi.. aku buat khusus NEJITEN.. :D :D :D

Haaaaaii… #lebay..

Fiuhh sumimasen baru update,soalnya terkena internet positif,jadi gak bisa dibuka.. :3 Gomen bgt.. Sebagai gantinya aku udah nyiapin fic baru yang berjudul 'Janji Yang Tak Terpenuhi dan Vampire Flower'..

Hehe.. Tapi belum beres.. nah skg udah ngetik fic ini,aku akan langsung nerusin yang 2 itu… :D :D #nyengir

Yosshh.. sekarang kalian tinggal me-read aja dan kalo bisa review yah..

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata

Genre : AU,AT,Romance,Tragedy

Rated : T

Rating : T

OOC,abal,gaje,de el el

RnR! Please. DLDR!

Sumarry:

Kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan pada masa lalu membuat mereka menjadi merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada ke-4 remaja tersebut? Akankah takdir mempermainkannya?

Chapter 5: Kejutan & Bahagia

Hari ini suasana sedang cerah. Awan di langit berbentuk senyuman yang semakin mendukung suasana hari ini. Orang-orang di kota tampak ramai. Pedagang-pedagang sedang memberikan diskon. Pembeli semakin tertarik melihat dan membelinya.

Begitupun dengan sang gadis berambut pink ini. Hari ini dia sedang dalam _mood _yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Dia sangat semangat,dia tertawa kecil,bersenandung,kakinya terus diayunkan tanpa henti,tangannya yang dia gerakkan membuatnya lucu. Bahkan orang-orang pun sampai melihat dirinya. Ada yang menatapnya heran,kagum-karena begitu lucu dan bersemangat,ada yang mengacuhkannya dan kembali pada kegiatannya. Tapi sakura tidak memerdulikan itu. Saat ini dia sedang dalam _mood _yang baik.

Sakura hari ini mendapat kejutan. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya! Sakura tak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah ultahnya karena begitu banyak tugas menumpuk. Terutama dari guru _killer_ Orochimaru. Tak bisa dibayangkan apa hukumannya. Sakura saja yang membayangkannya sudah _ngeri._

Sakura sedang membawa bingkisan kecil berwarna pink muda bercorak bunga sakura. Pas sekali dengan dirinya. Itu adalah pemberian _kaa-san _dan _tou-sannya. _Ia tidak langsung membukanya. Ia biarkan dulu. Sakura ingin membukanya bersama-bukannya dia GR tapi.. Err.. ya bisa dibilang sakura itu s'lalu diberi hadiah oleh teman-temannya. Tapi sakura tidak terlalu mengaharapkan. Karena baginya,bersama teman-temannya sudah membuat dirinya bahagia.

Sakura jadi kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

_Flashback on_

_Pagi itu,seorang gadis bernama sakura sedang tidur terlelap di kasur king size nya. Dia terlihat nyaman dan lelap sekali dalam tidurnya. Tapi sayang,sang Tuhan tak membirakan hal itu terjadi lama,karena sang surya sudah keluar untuk membangunkan putri sakura ini dan menandakan pagi telah tiba._

"_Ennghh…". Suara khas orang bangun tidur._

"_Aku harus segera bangun agar tidak kesiangan..". Sakura mengucek kedua matanya agar tidak ngantuk lagi._

_Dia mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dan terdengarlah suara gemicikan air menandakan bahwa dia sedang mandi. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sebuah bingkisan bertengger manis di mejanya._

_Tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu keluar dan sudah memakai bajunya._

"_Sekarang tinggal menyisir saja..". Sakura berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Dia segera menyisir rambutnya yang pink itu._

"_Lalala.. Hmmmhmm…". Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil menata rambutnya itu. Sakura mengambil sebuah pita berwarna putih dan dia ikatkan pada rambutnya itu._

"_Selesai! Yosh,sekarang kita tinggal mengambil hp!". Sakura pun berbalik menuju mejanya. Saat hendak mengambil hp,tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah bingkisan kecil bercorak bunga sakura dekat hpnya._

_SAKURA POV_

_Eh! Apa itu? Sebuah bingkisan? Untuk siapa? Aku ambil sajalah._

_Are!? Ternyata itu sebuah kado,hhmm… ada suratnya juga.. Aku buka sajalah._

_SAKURA POV END_

_Untuk Sakura-ku Sayang_

_Anakku sayang,Otanjibu Omedetou _

_Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah dari kaa-san dan tou-san_

_Kami tahu kau sangat menginginkan hadiah ini_

_Tapi kami tidak pernah membelikannya_

_Maafkan kami ya nak,kami bukannya tidak mau membelikannya,_

_Hanya saja,saat itu kami tak mempunyai uang yang cukup_

_Kaa-san dan tou-san s'lalu mendo'akanmu dan sangat menyayangimu,nak _

_Salam hangat,Kaa-san dan tou-san_

_Sakura menangis terharu membaca surat itu. Dia sesenggukkan. Dia pun segera meleset ke bawah untuk menemui kaa-san dan tou-sannya._

"_Kaa-sannn! Tou-sann!" Sakura berlari dan segera menghambur ke pelukan kaa-sannya yang hendak ke dapur._

"_Hiks.. Hiks.. A-arigato ka-kaa-san.. Hiks.. Arigato..". Sakura memeluk kaa-sannya dengan erat. Mebuki yang kaget hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis semata wayangnya ini._

"_Iya iya.. Sudah-sudah.. Jangan menangis..". Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sakura lembut._

"_Kaa-san dan tou-san sangat sayang padamu,nak.. Sangat….". Mebuk itersenyum lembut pada sakura._

"_Ya,aku tahu itu kaa-san..". Sakura pun tersenyum dan beralih pada tou-sannya._

_Sakura tertawa melihat wajah cemberut kizashi._

"_Tou-san gak di peluk nih..". Kizashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bibirnya dikerucutkan._

_Sakura tertawa dan segera memeluk tou-sannya._

"_Hahaha… iya.. Arigato tou-san.. Aku sayang tou-san..". Sakura tersenyum di pelukan kizashi. Kizashi mengelus pungung sakura. "Iya,tou-san pun sayang padamu…"._

_Mebuki terharu melihat keluarga kecilnya itu bahagia. Dia pun menitikkan air mata bahagia tapi segera ia hapus._

"_Yasudah,ayo kita sarapan dulu…". Mebuki pun segera duduk di kursinya._

_Sakura menggeleng. "Kaa-san,aku bawa bento saja.. Sekarang sudah jam 06.30.. Ak tidak mau telat..". Mebuki hendak protes tapi sakura segera menyelanya. "Onegai kaa-sann.." Puppy eyes! Sakura menggunakan jurus andalannya. Mebuki pun hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus bawa banyak. Ah! Juga untuk sasuke-kun..". Senyum sakura merekah. "Arigato kaa-san!"._

_Mebuki pun menyiapkan bentonya. Sakura pun baru sadar kalau anikinya itu tak ada. Sakura pun bertanya pada kizashi yang sedang makan sushi._

"_Ne tou-san,sasori-nii mana? Kok dia belum datang?"._

_Kizashi yang sedang makan itu tersedak. Sakura pun segera mengambilkan air untuk kizashi._

"_Tou-san,daij_obu _ka?" Sakura menatap kizashi khawatir. Kizashi mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa sakura,tou-san baik-baik saja kok.."_

_Saat sakura hendak bicara lagi,mebuki sudah datang dari dapur._

"_Nah,sakura-chan,bentonya sudah siap. Nih". Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mebuki dan ber 'oh' ria. Dia segera mengambi bentonya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas._

"_Jaa,sakura berangkat dulu. Ittekimasu!"._

_Flashback of_

Sakura tersenyum mengigat kejadian tadi pagi. Sakura melihat jam di tangannya. 06.45. Sakura masih mempunyai waktu 15 menit lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah. Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "YOSHH! Sekolah! Kami datang!". Sakura pun berlari kecil sambil bersenandung.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Fiuhhh… Untung aku tidak telat". Sakura sudah sampai di sekolah dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan,dia mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Moou… Sasori-nii _baka_! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat pagi! Tanpa bilang tanpa pamit dulu! Huuh…".

Sakura berjalan sambil mengerucutkan sedang mengutuk (?) _anikinya _yang _baka _itu.

' Tega sekali dia menelantarkan adiknya ini.' Pikir sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. 'Mungkin dia sedang sibuk atau ada urusan mendadak'. Ucapnya dalam hati berpikir positif. Toh,_anikinya _itu tidak mungkin meninggalkan dirinya tanpa alasan.

Sakura berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin sampai ke kelasnya saat bel masuk. Konyol sekali. Saat sakura sudah dekat kelasnya,mendadak sakura berjalan dengan pelan. Sangaatt pelan. Oke. Entah kenapa saat ini dia sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya merona bak kepiting rebus. Rasanya dia ingin kabur dari sini saja. Tapi tubuhnya tak bereaksi. Hanya diam dan mematung. Baiklah. Sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja. Tapi saat sakura membuka pintu kelasnya,dia menahan napas. Sakura mematung bagaikan patung (?). Ternyata keguncangan hati sakura (?) itu ternyata si bungsu Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Oke. Cukup. Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Saat melihat sakura,dia mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap sakura bingung_. 'Dia kenapa'_. Tanyanya dalam batin. Sasuke mendekati sakura yang sedang membeku itu.

"Saku-".

"Kyaa...! Sa-sa-sasuke-kun!". Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba sakura berteriak dan memotong ucapannya. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. '_Sakura baka! Baka! Baka! Aduuhh.. Ma-malu banget'. Rutuk sakura dalam hati._

"Go-gomen sa-sasuke-kun…". Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Takut sasuke marah. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sakura.

"Hn. Tak apa'. Ucapnya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. '_Apakah ini sasuke-kun? Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin sedingin es itu?'. _Sakura kelihatan seperti orang linglung. Sasuke menatapnya bingung-lagi.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Hn,sudah bel. Ayo kita duduk". Sasuke mengajak sakura,tapi sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sakura?".

Seakan tersadar dari kelinglungannya,sakura pun menganggguk.

"Y-ya. Ayo".

Sakura lekas menarik tangan sasuke refleks. Mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa tatapan anak-anak di kelas mengarah pada mereka. Anak-anak pun menyoraki mereka,apalagi Ino dkk.

"Cieee….. Sakura,sasuke… udah jadian niyeee! Ekhem ekhem.. Akhirnya..".

Yang lainnya pun begitu. Apalagi naruto,dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena senang menggoda sasuke dan tak percaya bahwa sasuke bisa jatuh cinta juga (?).

"Hahahaha…. Teme teme! Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga! Ternyata kau pria yang normal yahh! Hahaha… Tak kusangka manusia es ini bisa ditaklukkan oleh manusia cantik seperti sakura-chan!". Naruto tak berhenti mengoceh,dirinya benar-benar puas membuat sasuke malu. Lihat saja mukanya. Sudah memerah-yang tak mungkin terjadi seumur hidupnya,dan dia SALTING! OMG!. Tapi di sisi lain naruto juga ikut bahagia karena sahabatnya ini dicintai seseorang dengan tulus-apalagi itu sakura.

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang sasuke.

"Yosh teme! Aku ikut bahagia! Haha.. Syukurlah kalau begitu..". Ucapnya pada sasuke,sedangkan sasuke tertegun. Naruto bahagia untuknya? Tak lama sasuke pun tersenyum tulus dengan senyumannya yang langka.

"Hn. Arigato,naruto".

Naruto nyengir. "Baiklah. Minna! Ayo kita rayakan hari jadinya Duo S! Mumpung sekarang Kakashi-sensei,jadi pasti telat!".

Murid-murid bersweatdrop ria. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya cengo.

"A-anoo.. Naruto,ki-kita kan sedang bersekolah… Bukan bermain..". Ucap sakura. Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kau itu bodoh '_dobe_'".Ucap sasuke datar.

Tapi naruto bersikeras.

"Sudahlah.. Lagipula sekarang kakashi-sensei sudah telat selama 45 menit.. Dia sudah membuat skor baru lagi..".

Sasuke mendengus. Sakura tak bisa apa-apa. Dihalangi juga naruto pasti tetap bersikeras. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan menghela napas. 'Naruto itu yahh..'. Ucap mereka serempak dalam batin.

"Yosh! Kita mulai-".

"Apanya yang mulai naruto?". Tiba-tiba kakashi sudah berada di depan kelas dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis namun terkesan menakutkan.

GLEK!

Naruto menelan susah payah ludahnya. 'Gawat! Kalau di sudah marah,bisa-bisa akan terjadi perang dunia ke-4!'. Teriak batinnya.

"A-ahaha.. Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa k-kok.. Hahaha..". Naruto tertawa garing,membuat seluruh murid memandangnya aneh. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Dia memang bodoh'. Batinnya.

Kakashi lebih memilih tak memerdulikan itu. Dia masuk ke kelas sambil membawa sebuah kertas bercorak biru muda denga motif yang aneh. Murid-murid pun segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Baiklah semuanya,maaf bapak telat. Tadi bapak-"

"Alahh… Paling Cuma alasan doang!". Celetuk kiba.

Murid-murid menengok ke arah kiba.

Hening.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"IYAAA… ITU BENAR! HUUU…" Murid-murid menyoraki guru malas itu-kecuali sasuke,sakura,dan hinata. Kakashi hanya swetdrop melihat murid-muridnya ini.

"Ekhem". Kakashi berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupan dan juga malu.

"Dengarkan dulu anak-anak. Tadi bapak dari ruang Tsunade-sama...". Kakashi berhenti sejenak. Murid-murid yang tadinya berisik pun langsung hening. Mereka sudah tahu,kalau sudah ada kata 'Tsunade-sama' pasti ada sesuatu hal yang penting. Bahkan sasuke pun yang notabene cuek,sekarang penasaran apa yang akan disampaikan kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas karena akhirnya murid-murid berhenti menyoraki dirinya.

"Baiklah,tadi Tsunade-sama memberikan bapak secarik kertas ini...". Kakashi menunjukkan kertasnya.

Hening

Semua murid-murid menahan napasnya.

Ada yang mulutnya menganga seperti naruto,kiba dan para laki-laki yang alay.

Ada yang menghentikan kegiatannya seperti ino yang sedang di make up. Bahkan bedaknya pun sampai jatuh ke bawah.

Ada yang saling pandang.

Ada yang biasa saja dan menatap datar kertas itu,tampak sekali tak berminat. Kalian tahu kan siapa dia?. -_-

Mereka semua diam beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba-

"WAHHH! PESTA DANSA!". Murid-murid berteriak heboh. Kakashi hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kyaaa… Pesta dansa! Apa aku bisa dengan sasuke-kun yah…". Murid-murid cewek hanya membicarakan satu topik. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan tak menanggapi dan tak peduli. Tapi orang yang di sebelahnya ini kini memasang tampang cemberut dan err.. Cemburu?

"Kau kenapa?". Akhirnya sasuke bertanya.

"A-aku cemburu sasuke-kun..". Sakura ini seperti anak kecil saja.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia senang jika sakura cemburu padanya.

"Tenang saja,aku akan membuat mereka lebih cemburu melebihimu sakura". Ucap sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Sedangkan di lain tempat-larat bangku. -_-

"Waw! Hinata-chan,apa kau ingin ikut pesta dansa itu? Kalau kau ikut,aku juga ikut. Supaya kita menjadi pasangan!". Naruto berbicara dengan keras sehingga membuat pandangan seluruh murid-termasuk kakashi pada mereka berdua.

Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"I-i-iya.. Na-naruto-kun… Ji-jika de- denganmu,a-aku a-akan i-ikut..". Hinata berbicara dengan gagap sekali. Senyum naruto merekah.

"Sudah diputuskan! Aku akan bersama hinata-chan saat pesta dansa!". Murid-murid hanya tertawa melihat adegan opera sabun itu.

Kakashi yang tadi hanya menjadi penonton pun angkat bicara.

"Ya,itu sudah pasti naruto. Karena…-". Kakashi memberi jeda sejenak. Dia tahu jika perkataannya sangat sakral dan akan membuat para cewek menangis darah (?).

"-Pasangan kalian adalah yang sebangku dengan kali-".

"Tidakk! Itu tidak adil ! Sasuke-kun….". Belum kakashi beres bicara,sudah dipotong oleh murid-murid cewek.

"Sasuke-kun.. Pokoknya dia harus bersamaku.." Ucap FG-nya.

"Kenapa sih si pinky itu s'lalu beruntung!? Dia s'lalu saja dipasangkan dengan sasuke-kun..!". Ucap shion lantang.

Kakashi menghela napas berat. 'Yappari'. Batinnya.

"Sudah-sudah.. Berhenti kalian semua..". Kakashi mencoba menghentikkan mereka,dan-

Berhasil!

Semua murid langsung diam seketika.

"Baik,pesta dansa ini akan dilaksanakan 4 hari lagi. Dan kalian semua harus ikut. Tanpa pengecualian!". Kakashi menatap tajam semua murid. Dia tahu pasti sebagian murid tidak akan ikut.

"Haahhh… Kenapa harus semua sensei…". Keluh sebagian murid.

"Karena ini pesta dansa yang **resmi".** Kakashi menekankan kata 'resmi'.

"Hah!?". Murid-murid hanya cengo. Sasuke pun tak mengerti. 'Apa maksudnya?'. Batinnya.

"Baiklah akan bapak ceritakan..". Kakashi pun mulai bercerita.

_Flashback on_

"_Kakashi,aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu". Tsunde memberi kakashi selembar kertas. Alisnya bertaut. Seakan mengerti,tsunade melanjutkan._

"_Itu adalah pesta dansa yang diadakan di sekolah ini. Ini adalah tradisi turun temurun dari keluargaku. Setiap tahun akan mengadakan pesta dansa untuk mempererat hubungan satu sama lain". Cerita tsunade._

_Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Dia memperhatikan kertas itu. Terlihat sebuah pantai. Kakashi tahu pantai itu. Itu adalah Pantai Nishi di Pulau Hateruma. __Di bagian paling selatan Jepang, terdapat sebuah pulau bernama Hateruma. Pulau ini masuk dalam kawasan Kepulauan Yaeyama, Provinsi Okinawa. Kawasan kepulauan paling selatan Jepang ini memang dipenuhi dengan pulau-pulau dengan pantai cantik. Namun pantai terindah ada di Pulau Hateruma._

"_Tsunade-sama,apa semua murid di sekolah akan mengadakan pesta dansa di sini?". Tanya kakashi._

"_Tidak,itu khusus untuk kelas XI-A__. Karena kelas itu khusus. Dan juga…-" Tsunade member jeda. Seakan ragu untuk melanjutkan._

"_-Sudah saatnya aku menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada 'mereka' "._

_Kakashi dan Shizune tersentak. Mereka tahu tsunade akan membongkar rahasia 'itu',tapi tak menyangka secepat ini._

"_Tapi tsunade sama-"._

"_Tidak shizune,'mereka' harus mengetahuinya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi orang tua 'mereka',dan mereka setuju dan siap akan resikonya.. Dan juga.. Aku tak ingin mereka terus tersakiti..". Jawab tsunade._

_Kakashi dan shizune tak bisa membantah. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan tsunade._

_Flashback of_

"Begitulah..". Cerita kakashi panjang lebar. Dan tentu saja tak semuanya dia ceritakan sampai detail. Dia tak menceritakan saat tsunade mengatakan tentang 'rahasia' itu.

Murid-murid masih mencerna perkataan kakashi. Sekarang sudah 1 jam lebih dan mereka belum belajar sama sekali dan malah mendengarkan cerita dari kakashi.

"Err… Sensei,kenapa kelas kita itu istimewa?" Tanya sakura memecahkan keheningan di kelas. Itu juga menjadi pertanyaan bagi murid-murid lainnya.

Kakashi diam sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Karena orang-orang di kelas inilah yang membuat kelas ini istimewa..". Jawab ambigu kakashi.

Sakura tak mengerti. Tapi dia tak ambil pusing dan memilih bertanya hal lain. "Sensei,sampai kapan kita akan diam saja? Apakah kita tak akan belajar? Sudah 1 jam lebih kita melewatkan jam pelajaran…". Ucap sakura.

Kakashi tersentak. Dia baru sadar. Begitu pun dengan para murid. Mereka jadi lupa karena pesta dansa.

Kakashi berdehem. Ada rona tipis di pipinya. Dia malu. Sakura yang melihat itu terkikik kecil.

"Baiklah,kita langsung saja belajar". Dan barulah kelas XI-A ini belajar,benar-benar belajar.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Baiklah anak-anak,kerjakan pr dan kumpulkan besok di meja bapak. Terimakasih. Selamat siang". Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas.

"Ne sasuke-kun,kau bawa baju dan photonya kan?". Tanya sakura.

"Hn". Jawab sasuke

Sakura tersenyum dan bertanya kepada naruhina.

"Naruto,hinata. Tugas dari kurenai-sensei sudah selesai?". Tanya sakura riang.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi photoku dan hinata-chan! Sangat bag-".

Tiba-tiba kiba sudah membekap mulut naruto.

"Sstt.. Oy naruto,kau tidak kasihan apa pada hinata? Lihat wajahnya,sudah yang mau pingsan saja!". Bisik kiba.

"Mmmhhmm… (lepaskan)". Ucap naruto sambil memukul lengan kiba.

Akhirnya kiba pun melepaskannya.

"Hahh hahh… Kauhh… Mauu.. Membunuhku ya!". Ucap naruto sengit.

"Itu karena mulutmu ember". Ucap kiba enteng.

Naruto sudah akan memukul kiba jika tak dicegah oleh hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun,su-sudahlah.. Ki-kiba tidak salah..". Ucap hinata puppy eyes.

Naruto yang tek tega pun akhirnya mengangguk dan menghela napas.

Sakura hanya cengo dan sewtdrop melihatnya. Kemudian tak lama dia tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha… Ka-kalian sangat lucu sekali! Hahahah… Kalian benar-benar lucu.. Hahahaha..". Sakura tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking lucunya.

Naruto,kiba,dan hinata saling pandang kemudian mereka pun ikut tertawa.

Beda dengan sasuke. Sekarang dia sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam dan suram serta background petir. Dia cemburu karena sakura bisa tertawa keras karena naruto. Bukan karena dirinya. Karena kesal,sasuke pun bangkit dan menarik tangan sakura yang sekarang berada di meja naruhina.

"Hahaha-Eh sasuke-kun! A-ada apa?". Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba sasuke menarik tangannya hingga sakura sekarang sudah berada di kursinya lagi.

"Aku cemburu". Jawabnya datar namun terdengar seperti yang kesal.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung menengok ke arah sasuke.

"Kau bercanda kan sasuke-kun?". Ucap sakura setengah tak percaya.

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku cemburu sakura. Sangat cemburu. Kau bisa tertawa dan tersenyum karena naruto,bukan karena aku. Kau kan hanya milikku sakura. **Milikku**. Kau terlihat lebih bahagia dengannya daripada aku.". Ucap sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya karena malu. Rona tipis menjalari kedua pipinya yang putih.

Sakura melongo. Ia yakin bahwa kalimat ini adalah kalimat terpanjang ke-2 setelah kalimat yang sasuke ucapkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi sakura senang. Rona tipis menjalari pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun,bi-bisa diulangi lagi?". Tanya sakura.

"Tidak". Jawab sasuke. Mana mungkin dia mengatakannya lagi. Satu kali saja sudah membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan ini** sangat bukan uchiha!** Sekali lagi,**sangat bukan uchiha!**

Sakura terkekeh. Lucu juga sasuke saat ini.

SRAK.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan kurenai-sensei dengan tampangnya yang kelewat ceria. #sweatdrop

"Siang minna!". Teriak kurenai.

Murid-murid hanya melongo menatap kurenai tak percaya. Biasanya ketika masuk kelas,kurenai selalu menampakkan aura hitam (?). Itu menurut anak-anak karena mereka tak pernah melihat kurenai tersenyum.

"Si-siang sensei..". Jawab mereka.

"Yosh! Apa tugasnya sudah selesai?". Tanyanya riang dan tersenyum. Namun senyumannya terasa ganjil. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Sudah sensei!". Jawab mereka tak kalah ceria.

"Bagus! Sekarang kumpulkan. Ayo ayo". Kurenai terlihat sangat bahagia.

Murid-murid awalnya ragu namun akhirnya mereka memberikan tugasnya perkelompok. Ketika sasusaku memberikan tugasnya,kurenai tersenyum lembut dan berkata. "Kalian harus sabar yah,kalian harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan ini. Ingatlah,Tuhan selalu berada di dekat kita". Ucapnya.

Sasusaku saling pandang. Mereka tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud kurenai. Hari ini sikapnya terlihat berbeda.

"Err.. Sensei,apa maksudnya?". Tanya sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah sudah. Lihat tuh,kelompok lain sudah menunggu". Ucap kurenai. Sasusaku pun kembali ke bangkunya.

Kini Karin dan suigetsu yang memberikan tugasnya.

"Karin,kau harus menerima kenyataan ini dan harus bisa menahan emosimu dan merelakan apa yang sudah terjadi". Ucap kurenai yang kembali bersikap aneh.

Karin mengerutkan keningnya. Namun memilih tak bertanya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian naruto dan hinata.

"I-ini sensei …"Hinata menyodorkan photo,gantungan hp,dan bajunya.

"Ya. Arigato hinata,naruto". Ucap kurenai ceria.

"Naruto. Kau harus bisa menjaga soudaramu dalam kondisi apapun. Jangan sampai bisa membahayakan orang lain maupun dirinya". Kata kurenai.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya sensei?". Tanya naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti". Ucap kurenai tersenyum dan beralih pada hinata.

"Hinata,ingatlah. Jagalah orang yang kamu sayangi. Jangan sampai hatimu terluka kembali karena kehilangan orang yang kamu sayangi".

Hinata diam dan memikirkan kata-kata kurenai tersebut. Dia ingin bertanya namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah,kembali ke tempat duduk kalian". Ucap kurenai.

Naruhina pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

SKIP.

"Baiklah anak-anak,sebelum ibu pergi,ibu ingin kita photo bersama dan memberi kalian sesuatu". Kurenai pun menyiapkan kameranya dan memberi waktu 10 detik.

Anak-anak mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud perkataan gurunya itu? Jam pelajaran kan masih 1 jam setengah lagi. Tapi anak-anak tak terlalu memikirkannya dan lebih menuruti perintah kurenai. Anak-anak pun mulai bersiap-siap membentuk setengah lingkaran. Tapi ada yang di depan sambil berjongkok.

Susunannya adalah yang paling pojok itu Akatsuki Kojou,kemudian disampingnya adalah Takayama Haruka,lalu Sanada Tooru,Himeragi Yukina,Sanada Ryu,Yuki Shion,Shiranu Buki, ,dan yang di tengah adalah Uzumaki Karin,Hozuki Suigetsu,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata,Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke. Di samping sasuke,ada Inuzuka Kiba dan anjingnya,Yamanaka Ino,Shibuya Kazuya.

Dan yang di depan sambil berjongkok adalah Nara Shikamaru,Chao Tenten,Akimichi Chouji,Shizuka Ayako,Aburame Shino,dan Rock Lee.

"Baiklah anak-anak,karena semuanya sudah siap,ibu akan mulai". Kurenai pun menuju barisan dan kurenai berada di samping rock lee yang menampilkan ekspresi sedih sekaligus senang dan berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah,siap-siap anak-anak,tampilkanlah ekspresi sebagus dan selucu mungkin ya! Waktunya 10 detik". Kurensa berkata dengan semangat.

Anak-anak pun siap-siap menampilkan ekspresi sebagus mungkin.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

CKREK! CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!

Ketika selesai berphoto,kurenai langsung berlari untuk melihat hasilnya. Kurenai tertawa dan tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan murid-muridnya itu.

Akatsuki Kojou,dia nyengir dan tangannya melambai ke kamera. Takayama Haruka,dia tersenyum dan sedikit menampilkan giginya. SanadaTooru,dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Himeragi Yukina,dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan tangannya membentuk huruf "V". Sanada Ryuu,dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Yuki Shion,dia cemberut dan kedua tangannya dilipat di dada sambil mengerutu. Shiranu Buki,dia menatap shion dengan tatapan cinta dan matanya pun berbentuk cinta.

Uzumaki Karin,dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal suigetsu. Hozuku Suigetsu,dia hanya bingung melihat sikap Karin. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tersenyum lebar dan tangannya merangkul pundak hinata. Hyuga Hinata,dia hanya memerah wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum sambil menatap kamera. Haruno Sakura,dia nyengir sampai matanya tertutup dan tangannya melambai pada kamera. Uchiha Sasuke,dia menatap dan merangkul pinggang sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Inuzuka Kiba,dia mengelus bulu Akamaru sambil tersenyum. Yamanaka Ino,dia tersenyum dan matanya ditutup satu sambil bergaya layaknya model. Shibuya Kazuya,dia memegang kacamatanya yang akan jatuh dan tanpa ekspresi.

Nara Shikamaru hanya menguap malas. Chao Tenten menyikut pinggang shikamaru agar tak menguap lagi. Akimichi Chouji,dia membawa keripik kentang dan tangannya membentuk huruf "V" sambil nyengir. Shizuka Ayako,dia hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan chouji yang kapanpun,dimanapun,dia s'lalu membawa makanan. Aburame Shino,dia hanya diam dan menatap serangga koleksinya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Rock lee,dia menampilkan ekspresi yang ingin menangis dan tangannya dikepalkan.

"Hahahaha… Kalian sungguh lucu di photo ini! Hahahaha…". Kurenai tertawa dengan keras membuat murid-murid pun tertawa melihatnya.

"Ekhem,baiklah. Ibu akan memberikan sesuatu pada kalian". Kurenai pun berjalan menuju kantongnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas. Kurenai pun memberikan kepada muridnya satu-satu.

"Surat?". Tanya rock lee.

"Ya". Kurenai mengangguk.

"Itu adalah pesan dan kenangan dari ibu. Ingat,jaga baik-baik ya! Jangan sampai hilang!". Kurenai menatap tajam para murid.

"Y-ya". Jawab semuanya serempak.

"Ibu akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian". Kurenai berjalan ke depan dan berada di tengah-tengah.

"Sebelumnya,ibu minta maaf. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi ibu tak ada waktu lagi untuk berlama-lama di sini. Sebenarnya ibu akan berhenti menjadi guru di sekolah ini. Ibu minta maaf karena selama ini ibu selalu marah pada kalian,sebenarnya ibu sayang pada kalian,maaf jika kata-kata ibu pernah menyinggung kalian. Dan tujuan ibu menyuruh kalian kerja kelompok itu adalah untuk kenang-kenangan buat ibu. Sekali lagi maaf telah menyusahkan kalian. Ibu hanya ingin ada kenang-kenangan dari kalian dan ibu tak akan melupakan kalian semua". Kurenai sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Dia sudah tak kuat menahannya.

Murid-murid pun tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan sasuke pun terlihat begitu sedih. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah mengenal kurenai sejak dia masih kecil. Kurenai adalah pengasuhnya waktu kecil. Dia selalu sabar mengurus sasuke yang nakal waktu itu. Naruto apalagi,dia sudah menangis keras dan sedang memeluk hinata yang juga menangis sesenggukan. Sakura menutup mulutnya dan siap untuk menangis. Dia langsung memeluk sasuke karena tak kuat melihat kurenai. Walaupun belum lama mengenalnya,tapi sakura sudah menganggap kurenai sebagai ibu pengganti bagi dirinya. Yang lainnya pun begitu. Mereka ada yang menangis,mematung,menatap tak percaya kurenai,menjatuhkan barangnya seperti chouji yang menjatuhkan keripik kentangnya. Ada yang langsung memeluk kurenai seperti ino. Dia sudah menganggap kurenai sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri karena ibunya ino sudah meninggal saat ino berumur 14 tahun. Ada yang murung,ada yang menampar dirinya berkali-kali jika ini adalah mimpi,dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hiks hiks.. Go-gomen ne,ibu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian selama ini. Hiks..". Kurenai berkata dengan lirih.

"Huuaa..! Kurenai-sensei! Kenapa kau-hikss.. Harus berhenti?". Ino benar-benar sedih saat mendengar kurenai akan berhenti.

"Hikss.. Gomen ne ino-chan,ibu harus pindah ke luar negeri karena _tou-san _ibu pindah ke sana. Hikss.. Jadi ibu juga harus pindah..Hikss..". Kurenai sangat sedih meninggalkan murid-muridnya,tapi dia tak ada pilihan lain.

"Souka..". Ucap ino lirih. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"HUAAAA! Kurenai-sensei! Jangan tinggalkan kami!". Ucap naruto keras. Kurenai hanya tersenyum getir.

Murid lainnya pun langsung memeluk kurenai. Kurenai yang kaget hanya bisa diam dan tangisannya semakin deras.

TIIT! TIIT! TIIT!

"Eh? Sebentar,ada yang menelpon". Kurenai pun mengambil ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ya _tou-san_ sebentar lagi kurenai segera ke sana. Ya. Tidak akan lama kok. Ya.". Kurenai pun menutup ponselnya.

"Anak-anak,ibu harus segera pergi. _Tou-san _ibu sudah menelpon. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu ibu di Bandara. Ibu permisi dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik". Kurenai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi,dia mengucapkan "Sayonara". Lalu dia pun benar-benar pergi.

Hening. Para murid hanya diam dan saling pandang. Mereka masih syock karena tiba-tiba kurenai harus pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Belum mereka menyesuaikan hatinya yang sedang kacau tiba tiba-

SRAK!

-Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok-tidak tiga sosok yang membuat para murid menegang dan langsung menahan napasnya.

Hayyooo… Siapakah tiga sosok itu? *evil smile* Penasaran kah…? :D '-')a Ekhem,sebelumnya saya bnr" minta maaf karena gak update",juga kpd nee-chan saya karena tak menepati janjinya, karena saya pas buka FFN yang udah dibenerin dengan susah payah! Pas mau dibuka gk bisa LAGI! #marah

Huh! Minna-san,hontouni gomennasai. :'( #nangis

Aku akan berusaha update cepat.. Oya,maaf buat yang nanyain sasori.. :3 gk ada di chap ini,soalnya malah tntg kurenai,gomen bgt,di chap selanjutnya aku janji tntg sasori,dan dia akan memberi kejutan buat sakura di hari ultahnya.. :D

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Balasan review

: Hehehe… Arigato.. Tenang saja,cerita ini masih panjang.. ;)

Ikalutfi97: Gomennasai ikalutfi-san.. T_T

Aku gak bisa bukan ffn and skg baru bisa dibuka lagi.. TwT

Arigato udah review..

Finn Uzumaki Belpois: Hmm… Bisa dipikirkan.. Insya Allah ada… :D

Soalnya ceritanya masih panjang.. :v

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata

Genre : AU,AT,Romance,Tragedy

Rated : T

Rating : T

OOC,abal,gaje,typo,de el el

RnR! Please. DLDR!

Sumarry:

Kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan pada masa lalu membuat mereka menjadi merasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada ke-4 remaja tersebut? Akankah takdir mempermainkannya?

Chapter 6 : Hadiah Yang Tak Akan Terlupakan

Para murid menahan napasnya dalam-dalam. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ketiga sosok itu akan berada di sini. Di Konoha High School ! Ini seperti mimpi !

Sakura hanya diam. Tapi matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Sasuke hanya menatap malas ketiga sosok dihadapannya dan berdecih. Naruto hanya melihat ke arah sakura,sasuke,dan hinata secara bergantian. Hinata,dia pun sama kagetnya seperti sakura.

"Yo". Ucap salah satu sosok itu.

"Hai semuanya!". Timpal satu sosok lagi.

Sedangkan satu sosok lagi hanya diam dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Mereka adalah-

"Tou-san!". Ucap sakura kaget.

"Tou-san?". Ucap sasuke datar,tapi mengandung keterkejutan.

"T-tou-san…". Ucap hinata yang masih terlalu kaget.

Ya,mereka semua adalah ayah dari sasuke,sakura,dan hinata. Lalu mana ayah naru-

"Yo!". Teriak seseorang di luar kelas.

"TOU-SAN!". Teriak naruto alay.

"Minato,kenapa kau telat?". Tanya fugaku kalem.

"Hehehe.. Gomen gomen,jalannya macet,jadi aku telat". Jawab minato sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?". Tanya sasuke memotong pembicaraan para orang tua itu.

Keempat sosok itu menoleh kepada sasuke. Lalu mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum misterius. Tentu saja tak terlihat oleh sasuke.

"Kami ikut andil dalam pesta dansa resmi itu". Jawab fugaku.

"Kami yang menyiapkan hotelnya dan biaya sewanya". Timpal kizashi.

"Kami juga yang menyiapkan tempat pesta dansa itu dan menyiapakan segala perlatannya". Kata minato.

"Dan kami juga sudah memesan khusus tempat itu agar tidak ada para wisata lain yang mengunjungi Pantai Nishi itu". Ucap Hiashi.

Para murid hanya menganga tak percaya akan kehebatan 4 pengusaha terkenal ini.

Sedangkan anak-anak mereka hanya diam.

Seakan-akan ingat sesuatu,sakura bertanya pada kizashi.

"Tou-san,sasori-nii kemana? Sejak pagi,aku tak melihat dia?" Tanya sakura.

Kizashi diam membeku ditanyai seperti itu.

"Sa-sasori sedang banyak urusan. J-jadi dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali". Ucap kizashi gugup.

"Hhmm.. Aneh,biasanya meskipun dia begitu,tapi dia selalu sempat membuat surat untukku dan meletakannya di meja belajarku. Apa dia sesibuk itu yah?" Tanya sakura yang berpose berpikir.

"Y-ya. Tak apa. Kau tak usah khawatirkan dia". Ucap kizashi tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Karena aku yakin saso-nii baik-baik saja". Kata sakura.

"Hahaha.. Kakakmu pasti selalu baik-baik saja. Oh ya,kenapa wajah kalian kusut sekali?". Tanya kizashi sambil melihat para murid.

"Naruto,apa yang terjadi?" Ucap minato.

Naruto terdiam sebentar.

"Tadi… Kurenai-sensei mengumumkan bahwa dia akan berhenti menjadi guru karena ayahnya harus pindah rumah". Jawab naruto parau.

"Kurenai? Sasuke,bukankah dia itu yang pernah bekerja di rumah kita? Kalau tidak salah,namanya itu Yuuhi Kurenai". Kata fugaku.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

TRENG TRENG

Lonceng pun berbunyi menandakan murid-murid boleh pulang. Murid-murid pun membereskan peralatannya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas lalu berhamburan keluar. Begitu pun dengan sasusaku dan naruhina.

"Mereka berempat sangat cocok yah jika dipasangkan..". Ucap minato tersenyum.

"Benar. Jika mereka menikah,maka hubungan kita akan semakin erat dan hubungan kerjasama kita akan lebih baik". Timpal Hiashi.

"Ohh! Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka berempat sekaligus! Sasuke dengan sakura dan naruto dengan hinata. Bagaimana?" Tanya kizashi semangat.

"Hn. Aku setuju denganmu". Ucap fugaku,minato,dan hiashi bersamaan. Lalu mereka menyeringai bersama.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan tidak mengetahui hal itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk membicarakan pesta dansa itu. Mari kita lihat adegannya.

"Ne hinata-chan,bagaimana kalau kita membeli baju yang sama untuk pesta dansa nanti?" Tanya naruto.

"Bo-boleh saja na-naruto-kun. Warnanya mau a-apa?" Ucap hinata yang memerah wajahnya.

"Hhhmm.. Bagaimana kalau perpaduan warna kuning dan biru? Itu sama dengan rambut kita 'kan? Jawab naruto.

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar penuturan naruto.

"Na-naruto,jika kuning dan biru disatukan,hasilnya tidak akan bagus. Bagaimana kalau hitam dan ungu? Kau warna hitam dan hinata warna ungu. Bagus 'kan." Timpal sakura.

"Apapun yang dobe pakai,hasilnya tetap akan jelek". Sindir sasuke.

"Oy teme! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu hah! Kau mau bilang kalau aku itu jelek yah!". Sungut naruto.

"Hn. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya". Jawab sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa kau bil-

Ucapan naruto yang akan memarahi sasuke terpakasa harus terpotong karena perkataan fugaku.

"Sudah diam. Kalau masalah pakaian,kami sudah menyiapkannya khusus untuk kalian."

"Hah!?" Respon mereka berempat.

Fugaku menahan tawa melihat ekpresi konyol keempat anak muda itu.

"A-apa maksud kalian?" Tanya hinata.

"Maksudnya kami sudah menyiapkan baju untuk pesta dansa kalian. Intinya kalian tidak usah membeli pakaian lagi karena kami sudah membelinya". Kata minato.

"Apa!"

"Sungguh!"

"Ck. Menyebalkan sekali."

"B-begitu ya.."

Begitulah yang dikatakan mereka. Sedangkan para ayah itu tertawa.

"Oh iya! Bukannya tujuan kita ke sini itu untuk memberikan bajunya yah?" Ucap kizashi baru menyadari.

"Oh benar!" Kata minato lupa.

Mereka pun mulai memberikan baju itu yang dibungkus oleh kotak kado.

"Di mana kalian menyimpannya? Seingatku,kalian tak membawa apa-apa tadi." Tanya sasuke.

"Rahasia donk! Ya 'kan cin!". Ucap para ayah itu narsis sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Sasuke,sakura,naruto,dan hinata hanya sweatdrop melihat ayahnya.

'Uchiha Madara pasti akan murka pada tou-san.' Pikir sasuke.

'Tou-san narsis sekali.' Pikir sakura geli.

'Aku sudah sering melihat tou-san begini.' Ucap naruto dalam hati.

'I-image tou-san s-sudah turun d-drastis.' Ucap hinata dalam hati.

"Ya sudah,kami pulang dulu. Jaga baik-baik baju itu. Kalian tahu? Baju itu sangat mahal sekali". Ucap mereka serempak.

Sasusaku dan naruhina hanya mengangguk canggung.

Para ayah itu pun pergi keluar kelas.

"Fiiuhh.. Tadi aku sangat susah bernapas…". Ucap naruto lega.

"Hey,sepertinya baju kita sama yah! Hanya beda warnanya saja!". Ucap sakura kepada hinata.

"Be-betul sakura-chan,dan juga pitanya. A-aku di pinggang d-dan kau di a-atas dadamu." Jawab hinata.

"Oh iya! Betul!". Kata sakura.

Kedua lelaki itu pun menoleh pada kekasih mereka. Kemudian mereka saling pandang.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"A-APA! SAMA! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Ucap keduanya yang sangat tidak elit sekali.

Mereka pun memeriksa baju mereka. Dan-

"Ternyata benar." Ucap naruto pelan.

"Baju kita.." Ucap sasuke menggantung.

"SAMA! TIDAKK!" Teriak mereka alay dan nangis Bombay (?)

"S-sudahlah. Tidak usah teriak seperti itu." Ucap sakura.

"T-tapi sakura-chan,mereka kan selalau bersama." Ucap hinata.

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya sakura bingung.

"J-jika mereka bersama dan pakaian mereka juga sama,orang-orang akan menganggap mereka…" Kata hinata ngegantung.

"Apa?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Guy.." Ucap hinata.

Sakura diam dan masih loading untuk mencerna perkataan hinata. Sedangkan yang dibicaran hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkannya dan kemudian mejauh satu sama lain.

"Tidakk! Teme! Menjauhlah dariku! Aku tak ingin dianggap GUY!" Teriak naruto jijik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu dobe!" Teriak sasuke gaje.

Tiba tiba-

"HAHAHAHA….! G-guy! Hahaha.. Pemikiranmu itu aneh-aneh saja hinata..! Hahaha.. Mana mungkin…" Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa mendengarnya. Sakura membayangkan jika sasuke dan naruto sedang bergandengan tangan. Sasuke sedang mengelus kepala naruto dan hal itu membuat wajah naruto memerah.

"Hahahaha! A-aku jadi membayangkan jika sasuke dan naruto adalah sepasang kekasih! Hinata,bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya sakura berusah meredakan tawanya.

"Hehehe… Me-menurutku itu tidak terlalu bu-buruk sa-sakura-chan..". Kikik hinata.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mendeathglare sang kekasih.

"Cih! Lebih baik aku menjadi bujangan seumur hidupku daripada bersama teme sialan itu!". Seru naruto.

"Apa! Cih! Aku bahkan lebih baik mati bunuh diri daripada harus hidup bersamamu dobe!". Seru sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Hey kalian ini,sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita pulang. Sebentar lagi sore..". Ucap sakura berusah menghentikan mereka.

"Huh! Baiklah". Jawab naruto sambil mengerucutan bibirnya.

"Hn". Trademark sasuke. -_-

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Tadaima". Ucap sasuke.

"Okarinasai sasuke-kun". Jawab mikoto menyambut kepulangan anaknya.

"Bagaimana harimu,nak? Menyenangkan?". Tanya mikoto saat mereka di ruang keluarga.

Sasuke diam sebentar. Dia tersenyum tipis. Dia akan mengatakan bahwa tadi di sekolah ayahnya datang bersama teman-temannya dan membawakannya baju. Senang? Tentu saja. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ayahnya datang ke sekolahnya dengan maksud memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Tunggu! Mungkin ibunya sudah tahu. Lagipula,mana mungkin ayahnya itu sengaja berbelanja dan membeli baju untuknya. Pasti ibunya yang membeli.

"Hn. Menyena-

Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

Tapi apa?

Tadi dia akan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya datang ke sekolahnya dan membawakannya baju. Lalu setelah itu mereka pulang dan dia membuka bajunya yang ternyata….

Yang ternyata...

Baju?

Ah! Dia ingat! Baju itu! Baju sialan itu!

Baju yang sama seperti 'dobe' itu!

Baju yang membuat dirinya akan dianggap sebagai GUY!

'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau memakai baju sialan itu! ' Teriak inner sasuke.

Mikoto terheran melihat wajah anaknya. Tadi dia tersenyum dan ceria. Tapi sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat masam dan menakutkan.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?". Tanya mikoto khawatir.

"Ah! Tak apa. Kaa-san,tou-san dimana?". Tanya sasuke.

"Tou-san sedang di kamarnya".

"Hn. Aku ke kamar dulu". Jawab sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Tou-san,pokoknya aku tidak mau memakai baju itu! Titik! Apalagi,sama dengan si 'Teme' itu!". Teriak naruto di ruang keluarga.

Minato hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Naruto,memangnya kenapa? Baju itu bagus 'kan."

"Baju itu memang bagus. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Aku.."

"Apa! Cepat katakan…".

AKU AKAN DIANGGAP GUY DENGAN SASUKE TOU-SAN! HUUUAAA…. TIDAKK!". Teriak naruto gaje.

Minato hanya melongo.

Guy

Guy

Guy

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala minato.

"Pfftt…"

"Ada apa tou-san?"

Ti-tidak.. Pfftt.. Ak-aku hanya…"

"Hmm?"

"BWHAHAHAHAHA… Guy! Hahahaha… Konyol sekali pikiranmu itu naru-chan! Hahahha….". Tawa minato meledak.

Naruto hanya mendelik kepada minato.

"Ck! Lebih baik aku ke kamar saja!". Sungut naruto yang masih marah.

"Hahaha.. Awas,jangan sampai lupa memakainya ya naru-chann...". Ucap minato.

"Cih!"

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"T-tou-san… Et-ettoo… kenapa tou-san dan teman-teman tou-san bisa ikut andil dalam penyelenggaraan Pesta Dansa?". Tanya hinata di ruang kerja Hiashi.

Hiashi yang sedang minum kopinya meletakkan kopi itu di atas meja.

"Hm.. Karena leluhur kita,Hyuga Kazushi adalah teman seperjuangan dari Senju Hashirama,leluhur Tsunade. Juga,Uchiha Madara adalah sahabat dari Senju Hashirama". Jawab hiashi.

"Ka-kalau begitu,bagaimana dengan leluhur sakura-chan dan na-naruto-kun tou-san?"

"Soal itu.. Uzumaki Mito adalah istri dari Senju Hashirama dan Haruno Shizuka adalah sahabat dari Uzumaki Mito. Kebetulan yang bagus 'kan?" Ucap Hiashi tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

'Apa suatu saat kami berempat akan seperti itu yah..?'. Batin Hinata.

"Arigato tou-san. Kalau begitu,hinata akan memasak dulu". Ucap hinata yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hn".

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Waahhh… Onii-chan!". Teriak sakura yang baru-datang-tanpa-membuka-sepatu-dan langsung memeluk sasori dari belakang saat melihat sasori di ruang keluarga.

Sasori yang sebenarnya sedang melamun itu kaget dan tanpa persiapan dia sudah ditubruk oleh kebo-eh sakura dan langsung jatuh dari sofanya.

"Aduh! Ya ampun.. Sakura-chan.. Kau bahkan belm mengucapkan salam..". Ucap sasori mengaduh.

Sakura tak mendengarkan sasori dan malah tertawa dipelukannya.

"Hehehe.. Aku merindukanmu onii-chan..!". Ucap sakura nyengir.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sasori yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ne saso-nii,kau ini kemana saja,hah? Aku khawatir sekali tahu! Aku kira saso-nii terjadi apa-apa. Aku kira saso-nii kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di rumah sa-

CUP!

Ucapan sakura terpotong karena ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya bicara.

Sakura membelakkan matanya dan menatap kaget plus tak percaya kepada sasori.

"Jika kau bicara lagi,aku akan menciummu lagi. Mengerti". Kata sasori.

Ya,yang menghalangi dirinya berbicara tadi adalah karena sasori menciumnya. Di bibir. Ingat! Di b-i-b-i-r. Bukan di dahi ataupun di pipi. Otomatis dirinya tak bisa berbiacara.

Sakura masih diam membeku.

SAKURA POV

Apa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Pe-perasaanku….

S-saso-nii menciumku! Ta-tapi aku… Aku merasa seperti saso-nii bukanlah kakak kandungku. Tapi.. Tidak mungkin.. Karena nama saso-nii juga Haruno dan buktinya pun juga ada.. Jadi,apa yang…

Aku melihat wajah saso-nii memerah sedikit pas dia menciumku dan seperti gugup juga. Tapi,kami kan kakak beradik.. Lalu..

"Sa-saso-nii,apa y-yang kau l-lakukan?" Akhirnya aku bisa juga berbiacara.

"Karena kau itu berisik sekali imouto..". Jawab saso-nii yang berusaha membuat alasan.

Aku terdiam. Imouto. Jika dia sudah menyebutku begitu,pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Jangan harap aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saso-nii. Aku sudah mengenalmu sangat lama.

SAKURA POV END

Sasori tersenyum pada sakura dan sebelum sakura menyadarinya sasori membalikkan posisinya. Jadi,sekarang sakura berada di bawah dan sasori di atas.

"Imouto,kau…" Ucap sasori ngengantung.

"Na-nani?". Ucap sakura ketakutan.

'_Ja-jangan jangan nii-chan akan…'_

"Kau.. CEPAT MANDI SEKARANG JUGA! KAU SANGAT BAU SEKALI!". Seru sasori yang air liurnya mengenai muka sakura.

"Huaaa… B-baik nii-chan.. Akan segera kulakukan!". Ucap sakura yang langsung bangkit dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Fiiuhh.. Anak itu ya..". Gumam sasori tersenyum sendu.

'_Aku harus segera memberitahunya, ini!". Batin sasori._

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Tralalalala… Hhhmmm… Lalalala…". Sakura sedang bernyanyi di ruang tengah.

"Ck. Saku-chan,suara cemprengmu sangat bagus sekali. Sampai-sampai membuat telingaku sakit mendengarnya..". Sindir sasori.

Sakura mendeathglare sasori.

"Apa yang kau katakan,hah! Wahai saso-nii!". Seru sakura.

"Tralalalala.. Lililili… Lulululu…". Sasori tak menghiraukan sakura. Dan hal itu membuat sakura kesal.

"Huh! Kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku saso-nii,bahkan burung sekalipun tak ingin mendengar suara falsmu itu..". Ucap sakura.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya saku-chan..". Ucap sasori datar.

"Ooohhh… Baiklah.. Sebagai rasa terimakasihmu karena aku sudah memujimu,kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaan dariku". Ucap sakura menyeringai.

Sasori menoleh pada sakura dengan tampang seolah apa-pertanyaanmu-dan-jangan-aneh.

Sasori sasori,mau aja sih kamu dijebak oleh sakura. -,-

"Onii-chaann…"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau…"

"Hn?"

"Kau…"

"Apa! Cepat katakan…!". Seru sasori penasaran.

Sakura semakin menyeringai. Dia sangat senang bila mengerjai sasori. Dia puas melihat sasori mati penasaran.

"Apa kau…"

"Saku-"

"Mencintaiku…!?". Seru sakura memotong ucapan sasori.

DEG!

JLEB!

Sasori diam membeku.

Apa!?

Me-mencintainya?

Pipi sasori memerah sedikit.

"Sa-sa-sakura,apa yang kau-"

"Bwhahahaha… Nii-chan nii-chan…. Aku hanya bercanda… Lihat tampang konyolmu itu... Sungguh sangat lucu.. Hahahahaha….". Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi sasori hanya diam saja. Dia tidak menjawab. Biasanya dia akan mendeathglare sakura atau membalas perkataannya.

"Eh? Saso-nii? A-aku hanya bercanda kok,tak usah dimasukkan dalam hati". Ucap sakura tak enak hati.

"Sakura…".

'_Dia tidak memanggilku dengan suffix-chan lagi…'_. Batin sakura.

"Ya. Ada apa nii-chan.."

_Aku harus bisa,pasti bisa!'. _Batin sasori.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

"Sebenarnya kita bukan saudara kandung. Dan,aku juga bukan kakakmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dikeluarga ini". Ucap sasori.

Hal itu membuat sakura sangat kaget. Dia membelakkan matanya. Ternyata orang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai kakaknya,orang yang sangat berharga dan disayanginya,ternyata…

Ternyata…

A-ahahahaha… It-itu ti-tidak lucu saso-nii.. K-kau pasti sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku tak berbohong sakura…".

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Ka-kau pasti sedang berbohong 'kan!?". Kata sakura yang masih syock.

"Tidak,ini adalah kenyataan. Dan terimalah kenyataan ini,sakura". Uca sasori tegas.

"Ta-ta-tapi…"

"Sakura…". Ucap seseorang di belakangnya.

"T-tou-san…! Tou-san,ini pasti bohong 'kan!? Saso-nii pasti kakakku 'kan! Ayo tou-san jawab! Jangan diam saja!". Teriak sakura yang sudah menangis.

Kizashi memejamkan matanya.

"Ini semua…. Adalah kebenarannya sakura…". Kata kizashi pelan.

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada kizashi. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah ibunya dan sasori.

"Kalian semua.. Selama ini.. Sudah berbohong padaku.. Kalian jahat.. Jahat sekali.. Kalian membiarkanku larut dalam perasaan ini…". Setelah mengucapkan itu sakura langusng pergi ke kamar dan menguncinya.

"Haaahh… Kau sudah siap akan resikonya 'kan,sasori?". Tanya kizashi.

Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu.. Sakura pasti akan membenciku setelah ini..". Lirih sasori.

Kizashi dan mebuki hanya menatap sendu sasori. Meskipun sasori dulu pernah membuat sakura bahaya,tapi sasori juga yang membuat sakura bahagia. Dan mereka sebagai orangtuanya tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.

"A…aku ke kamar dulu..". Ucap sasori pelan dan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

"Tou-san,apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita menceritakannya pada sakura?". Tanya mebuki.

"Ya,kita harus menceritakan.** Semuanya".**

"Eh! Kenapa? Ta-tapi itu akan membuat sakura-"

"Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika kita tak menceritakan semuanya. Hal itu akan membuatnya bertanya-tanya".

"Soudesuka.. Wakatta..". Lirih mebuki. Dia tak tega terhadap sakura. Tapi bagaimanapun,itu adalah jalan yang harus dipilihnya.

"Kita hanya bisa mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk sakura dan sasori..". Ucap kizashi.

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"Hiks hiks hiks…. H-hikss…. Me-meraka j-jahat.. Hiks.. Me-meraka telah me-membohongiku selama in-hikss…i. Huuaa… Sakit… Hikss sa-sakit sekali… Sa-saso-nii bu-bukanlah nii-chanku.. Dia juga-hikss bukan dari keluarga ini.. Hiks.. A-apa yang harus ku-kulakukan sekarang? Huuaa… Kami-sama! Doshi yo!? Hikss..

Sakura masih menangis sesenggukan. Dia sangat sangat syock.

"Tapi.. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi,sepertinya saso-nii bukanlah nii-chanku. Karena dari perlakuan dia tadi padaku saat aku baru pulang dan di album pun aku tak pernah lihat photonya… Ja-jadi ini semua benar… Haahh..".

Sakura bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan mukanya yang kusut sehabis menangis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apakah aku harus menerima kenyataan ini? Tapi,jika aku tak menerimanya,sama saja aku mengeluh kepada Kami-sama.. Tapi.. Ini sangatlah berat..". Lirih sakura

Sakura bersandar di tembok.

Sasuke. Dia teringat sasuke.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang yah? Bagaimana reaksi sasuke-kun tentang ini? Apakah aku harus memberitahuanya. Apakah sasuke-kun… Tahu akan hal ini?'_

"Ah sudahlah,lebih baik aku mandi dan segera tidur".

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

Sasori,apa kau yakin? Aku takut kau belum siap". Ucap kizashi di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak,aku sudah siap tou-san. Aku sangat siap". Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Wakatta. Jaa,aku akan pergi ke kamar sakura du-"

"Iie,tak usah tou-san,aku sudah di sini". Ucap sakura di belakang kizashi.

Kizashi,sasori,dan mebuki menoleh ke belakang.

"Sa-sakura!? Kau mengangetkan saja!". Seru kizashi kaget.

"Ne tou-san,tolong ceritakan semuanya. Aku ingin tahu,semuanya." Ucap sakura tegas.

_Sa-sakura… Kau sungguh hebat.' _Batin sasori.

Kizashi menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Saat sasori pertama mengenal kami adalah saat…".

FLASHBACK ON

_ "Ayo cepat sasuke-kun! Nanti keburu malam!". Seru sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis._

_Saat akan menyusul sakura,tiba-tiba ada truk yang sepertinya kehilangan kendali dan supirnya mabuk,datang dari arah jalan yang sakura lewati. Sakura tak melihatnya karena dia membelakangi truk itu._

_Sakurapun bersenandung sambil lompat-lompat kecil. Sasuke yang berjarak 10 meter darinya membelakkan matanya dan segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan sakura. _

_"SAKURAAA! AWASSS!". Teriak sasuke kepada sakura. Terlambat. Truk itu sudah jatuh dan menabrak sakura._

_Sasori yang saat itu tengah mabuk tak menyadari bahwa dia telah menabrak sesorang. Tapi,dia seperti mendengar seseorang berteriak. Lalu,sekilas dia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang menangis dan sedang menelpon seseorang. Kemudian dia turun dan mengambil air untuk menyadarkannnya. Setelah kesadarannya pulih,dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa di depannya ada seorang gadis yang pingsan dan berlumuran darah juga laki-laki tadi._

_Saat itu,dia membelakkan matanya dan melihat ke arah truknya. Dan di truknya terdapat darah. Darah!_

_Sasori panik harus bagaimana. Dia ingin lari. Tapi,dia ingat perkataan ibunya bahwa dia harus selalu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dia lakukan. Lalu,dia pun segera berlari menghampiri sasuke dan sakura._

_"Ano,su-sumimasen.. E-etoo… Maafkan saya tuan! Saya tak sengaja menabraknya,tadi saya sedang mabuk jadi saya tak konsentrasi saat menyetir,kumohon maafkan saya tuan!S-saya akan bertanggung jawab! Akan saya antarkan kalian ke rumah sakit!". Ucap sasori dengan cepat. Dia membungkuk 180 derajat._

_Sasuke mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok berambut merah,mata hazel,dan baby face. Akan sasuke ingat itu!_

_Sasuke menatap sangat tajam pada sasori. Tatapan membunuh._

_"Cih! Urusan kita belum selesai! Sekarang aku akan mengantarkan sakura ke rumah sakit dengan mobil lain. Dan kau! Ikut kami". Bisik sasuke sangat dingin._

_Sasori merinding dan takut. Saat menatapnya,sasori bisa melihat kebencian dari pemuda itu._

_TIT! TIT! TIT!_

_Mobil Itachi pun datang._

_"Sasuke! Ayo cepat masuk!". Teriak itachi dari kejauhan. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang menatap sakura._

_'Mungkin dia warga di sini dan mencoba membantu'. Batin itachi._

_Sasuke pun segera mengangkat sakura dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasuke duduk dijok belakang dan membaringkan sakura dipangkuannya._

_"Kita harus cepat!". Seru itachi sambil mengegas mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat._

_Sedangkan sasori langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil itachi._

_'Bukankah tadi itu uchiha itachi ya? Aku kenal dia karena memang klan uchiha sangat terkenal sekali dan uchiha itachi adalah pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Crop. Dan pemuda tadi adalah adiknnya. Uchiha sasuke. Pemuda paling terkenal seantero Jepang. Dan benar,dia memang sangat tampan sekali. Tapi,yang tadi itu sungguh mengerikan.'. Batin sasori._

_**4-Dai No Raifusutori**_

"_Sakura! Sakura! Bertahanlah! Kau harus kuat sakura!". Teriak sasuke di rumah sakit._

"_Maaf tuan,anda dilarang masuk ke dalam". Ucap salah satu suster itu,Shizune._

"_Tapi sus,kekasih saya sedang dalam kondisi yang kritis! Saya harus menemaninya!". Ucap sasuke._

"_Kami mengerti tuan,tapi tolong,tunggulah di luar saja"._

"_Tapi-"_

"_Sasuke… Sudahlah..". Akhirnya itachi menyela perdebatan itu._

_Sasuke pun menyerah. Dia pun duduk di kursi penunggu._

_Lalu suster itupun masuk ke dalam._

_Sementara sasori baru sasori sudah sampai dari tadi. Hanya saja,dia tak masuk ke dalam. Sasori hanya diam dan menunggu sasuke datang menemuinya. Karena sebelum sasuke masuk mobil tadi,dia sempat berbicara "Tunggu aku di luar dan jangan masuk ke dalam!". Begitu ucapnya._

_Sasori merasa sangat bersalah. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar gadis itu selamat._

'_Kami-sama,tolong maafkanlah aku.' Lirihnya dalam batin._

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

_Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya dokter pun keluar. __Sasuke dan itachi segera bangkit. _

"_Dok,bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya sasuke cemas. Itachi pun sama cemasnya. _

_Dokter itu-Tsunade menghela napas._

"_Benturan di kepalnya sangat keras". Ucap Dokter Tsunade. _

"_Lalu?" Tanya itachi. Sementara sasuke hanya diam. _

"_Dia hilang ingatan". Pernyataan Tsunade sukses membuat sasuke terkejut bukan main._

_Sasori pun sama terkejutnya. Bahkan dia menumpahkan minuman yang baru dibelinya. Pasti sasuke sangat menderita. Karena kekasihnya tak akan mengingatnya lagi. Sasori semakin tersulut rasa bersalah._

"_Apa kami boleh menjenguknya?". Pertanyaan itachi membuat sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. _

_Dokter Tsunade mengagguk. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"._

_Itachi mengangguk,sedangkan sasuke masih diam di tempat._

'_Sepertinya mereka akan menemui gadis itu'. Pikir sasori._

_Sasori bisa melihat sasuke sangat frustasi. Mukanya sangat kusut. Bajunya penuh bercak darah. Kemudian diapun pergi._

'_Sepertinya dia akan menemuiku. Tarik napas. Aku harus siap"._

_Setelah menunggu beberapa menit,sasuke pun akhirnya datang._

"_Ko-konbanwa sa-sasuke-san..". Ucap sasori gugup._

_Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan langsung bertanya._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_A-aku Sasori. A-akasuna Sasori."_

"_Hn. Ingat! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Kau sudah membuat kekasihku menderita!"._

"_M-maafkan aku! A-aku sungguh sangat menyesal. Aku rela melakukan apapun demi keselamatannya meskipun nyawaku adalah taruhannya."_

_Sasuke terdiam sebentar._

"_Ikut aku"._

_Sasuke dan sasori pun kembali lagi ke rumah sakit dan menemui orang tua sakura yang sudah datang._

"_Ara ara! Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana hiks keadaanmu,nak? Baa-san hiks sangat khawatir padamu,dan juga hiks sa-sakura… Hiksss…". Ucap mebuki menangis._

"_Aku baik-baik saja baa-san,terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"._

'_Dia tidak menangis? Atau dia tidak bisa menangis saking frustasinya?'. Batin sasori._

"_Eh? Aku baru hiks sadar ka-kalau hiks ada o-orang hiks lain selain kita. Dia si-siapa hiks sasuke-kun?" Tanya kizashi sambil menunjuk sasori._

"_Hn. Dia adalah orang yang menabrak sakura. Tapi dia mau bertanggung jawab"._

"_Begitu ya.." Ucap kizahi dan mebuki hampir bersamaan._

_Sasori meminta maaf dan merasa sangat bersalah. Dia takut jika dia akan dituntut._

_Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran sasori,kizashi tersenyum dan berkata. "Tenanglah nak,kami tak akan menuntutmu. Malah,kami berterimakasih padamu karena mau bertanggung jawab. Jarang sekali ada orang seperti dirimu"._

_Sasori pun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan terkejut akan tanggapan orangtua sakura._

"_Arigato gosaimasu ojii-san to obaa-san! Houtoni arigato!". Pekik sasori karena masih terkejut. Tapi diapun merasa sedikit lega juga._

"_Ojii-san,obaa-san,saya permisi dulu. Tolong jaga sakura demi saya." Ucap sasuke yang berlalu begitu saja._

"_Pasti dia sangat tertekan". Lirih mebuki._

"_Saya akan bertanggung jawab. Apa yang harus saya lakukan err…."_

"_Saya kizahi dan ini istri saya mebuki..". Timpal kizashi sambil tersenyum._

"_Ahaha.. Ba-baiklah,kizashi-san,apa yang harus saya lakukan?"._

_Mebuki dan kizashi saling pandang dan kemudian tersenyum lalu kizashi pun berkata. "Sudah,kamu ikut saja kami ke dalam untuk melihat sakura"._

_Sasori kaget. Tapi dia hanya pasrah saja. Dia sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab.  
>Kemudian mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam.<em>

**4-Dai No Raifusutori**

"_Anoo… Sepertinya sasuke-san sangat menyayangi dan mencintai sakura-san ya?" Tanya sasori saat di dalam ruangan._

"_Ya,mereka berdua sudah kenal sejak kecil. Saat masih akademi.". Cerita kizashi._

"_Mereka berdua selalu bersama. Main bersama,makan bersama,tidur bersama. Pokoknya mereka itu tak bisa dipisahkan. Dan sekarang mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.". Lanjut mebuki._

_Sasori hanya diam termenung._

'_Bagaimana bisa aku menabrak orang yang sedang bahagia ini! Sasori no baka!' Batin sasori._

"_Tak usah merasa bersalah nak. Ini adalah cobaan dari Sang Kuasa." Ucap mebuki tersenyum._

"_Ennghh…". Ucap sakura yang sepertinya sudah sadar._

"_Sakura/Sakura-chan!". Ucap kizashi dan mebuki bersamaan._

"_Di mana aku..?" Ucapnya lemah._

"_Kamu sekarang berada di rumah sakit,sayang..". Ucap mebuki tersenyum namun mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja sakura… Hiks hiks… Tou-san sangat khawatir…". Isak kizashi._

_Sedangkan sasori hanya diam dan memperhatikan keluarga kecil ini._

'_Jadi ingat pada tou-chan dan kaa-chan'. Batinnya tersenyum._

"_Siapa kalian? "Entah kenapa,aku merasa aku pernah bertemu dengan kalian tapi aku tak ingat dan tak tahu siapa kalian…". Ucap sakura._

_Kizashi dan mebuki merasa ada beribu-ribu duri menghujam hatinya. Tapi mereka lebih bahagia saat sakura sudah sadar._

"_Ini hiks tou-san sayang… Hiks dan itu kaa-san…". Isak kizashi yang masih menangis sesenggukan._

"_Tou-san? Kaa-san? Lalu siapa aku?"_

"_Kau adalah anak kami sakura,dan namamu adalah Haruno Sakura." Jawab mebuki._

"_Souka… Lalu,siapa yang di sana?" Liriknya sambil melihat sasori._

_Kizashi dan mebuki terdiam sebentar._

_Sasori akan menjawab bahwa dia adalah orang yang meyebabkan sakura begini._

"_A-anoo.. A-aku a-adalah…-"_

"_Dia adalah nii-chanmu nak,namanya Haruno Sasori." Jawab kizashi dan mebuki bersamaan._

_Sasori membelakkan matanya. Dia membeku di tempat. Bahkan berkata "a" pun tak bisa._

_SASORI POV_

_Aku sedang berada di ruangan sakura-orang yang kutabrak. Aku di sini karena diajak oleh orangtuanya. Sekarang aku berada di belakang kizashi-san._

"_Dia adalah nii-chanmu nak,namanya Haruno Sasori." Jawab kizashi-san dan mebuki-san bersamaan._

_Apa tadi mereka bilang!? A-aku nii-channya!? A-apa maksudnya? Aku aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dari mereka!_

"_Ki-kizashi-san,ap-apa maksud an-anda?". Ucapku gagap._

_Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang tulus,. Senyum yang indah. Sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum seperti itu sejak kematian kaa-chan._

_SASORI POV END_

"_Ki-kizashi-san,ap-apa maksud an-anda?". Ucap sasori gagap._

_Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yag tulus,. Senyum yang indah._

"_Nii-chan…?" Ucap sakura sambil menatap sasori._

"_Ssstt… Sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kau perankan peranmu dengan baik. Setelah semua ini selesai,kami akan menjelaskan semuanya." Bisik kizashi._

"_Apa benar kalian semua adalah keluargaku…?" Tanya sakura masih tak percaya._

"_Tentu saja sayang…". Ucap mebuki sambil mengelus kepala sakura._

"_Souka.. Yokatta ne..". Ucapnya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit._

_DEG!_

_Sasori merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa senyuman sakura membuatnya merona tipis._

'_Shit! Ada apa dengan diriku? Jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya! Jangan sampai aku menghancurkan semuanya!' Teriak batinnya._

"_Onii-chan…?". Tanya sakura memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Aa-ahaha.. D-doshita no i-imou-sakura-cchhaan…". Ucap sasori kikuk dengan rona tipis._

"_Hehehe.. Tak apa… Hanya saja,kau kelihatannya gugup sekali..". Ucap sakura yang memang sangat tepat menusuk hati sasori._

"_I-itu karena aku hanya kaget saja bahwa kau su-sudah sadar.. Tapi aku senang..". Katanya tersenyum._

_Sakurapun hanya tertawa kecil._

"_Baby face..". Ucapnya pelan._

"_Kau itu seperti bukan ni-chanku tapi seperti otoutoku saja… Hahaha…".Tawanya membuat hati sasori semakin berdebar-debar._

_Sedangkan kizashi dan mebuki hanya tertawa kecil akan kepolosan sakura._

'_Ternyata dia juga orang yang baik'. Pikir sasori._

FLASHBACK OF

"Begitulah sakura. Jadi,sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Tanya kizashi.

Sakura terdiam.

"Jadi… Itu alasan sasuke-kun sangat membenci saso-nii yah…". Lirihnya sedih.

Sasori membelakkan matanya.

'_Dia masih memanggilku dengan sebutan nii-chan!'. _Pikirnya kaget.

"Lalu, kau sangat membenci sasuke-kun? Saat kalian bertemu di rumah sasuke-kun,kalian seperti musuh saja. Bukannnya sasuke-kun sudah memaafkanmu?". Tanyanya.

Sasori menutup matanya dan menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya aku tak membencinya. Cuman,hanya saja waktu itu aku kaget sekali karena kau berteman dengan sasuke tapi sasuke tak memberitahukan hal itu padaku. Dan sepertinya sasuke juga sudah tahu bahwa aku akan marah. Walaupun aku marah tapi sebenarnya aku merasa heran padanya.". Ucap sasori.

"Heran? Kenapa". Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Aku heran kenapa sasuke bersikap seolah-olah bahwa kalian itu memang baru bertemu sekarang.".

"Begitu… Mungkin sasuke-kun masih syock akan kehadiranku lagi.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Oh! Kaa-san,kenapa waktu aku bilang mau bekerja kelompok dengan sasuke-kun,kau terlihat agak tidak normal?". Kata sakura polos.

#DOENG -_-

Mereka bertiga sweatdrop akan kepolosan sakura itu.

"Itu kaa-san lakukan karena kaa-san menyembunyikan kekagetan kaa-san sakura-chan. Jadi kaa-san pura-pura… Err.. Ya kau tahu lah…". Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Jadi,sekarang saso-nii akan bagaimana? Apakah saso-nii akan tinggal di sini? Atau tidak?". Tanya sakura yang sepertinya tidak rela sasori pergi.

Sasori sudah memutuskannya. Dia akan mengambil jalan itu.

Kizashi dan mebuki pun sama penasarannya dan juga khawatir jikalau sasori tak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Bagaimanapun juga,sasori sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak kandung sendiri.

Sasori menghela napas.

"Aku akan…. Pergi dari rumah ini…". Ucapnya tenang dan tegas.

A/N: Hoala minna-sama… :O  
>Gomen banget aku telat banget updatenya.. Gimana yah… FFN gak bisa dibuka.. T_T<p>

Houtoni gomennasai minna-san.. :'O

And gimana? Jelek? Ya. Ancur? Ya. Atau bagus?

Silahkan para minna-san yang memutuskan.

**TBC**


End file.
